Another Chapter
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: It has been about a month since they last seen Traitor and things seem to be going great. How will things change after a seemingly simple bandit breakup goes bad? Rated T because I'm paranoid. May change later(to a lower rating).
1. Lunchtime Brawl

**Well, I'm coming back to Kung Fu Panda for one fanfic before I go onto another type.**

A month had passed since the Five had last seen Traitor. And since Monkey had his three hundred won cookies eaten. He had mostly gotten over it. DB was sitting alone early in the morning by the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He was just thinking. He had incredible friends, and an awesome girlfriend. He wished he could be back home with his family. He knew that this was a consequence for disobedience. His ear twitched. He knew what was coming and he let it. His girlfriend pounced on him. He smiled up at her. He said,"Wan, why do you wear that mask?" Wan pulled down her mask and kissed DB. When she released, she put her mask back and said,"Just so I can hear you ask that." DB chuckled and said,"New answer this time. I like it." Wan chuckled back and gave him another kiss on the lips. She pulled off and put her mask back again and just laid on top of DB, watching the sunrise. They smiled at it. They were at so much peace. Shifu walked out and said,"I'm guessing you two won't mind that we're having a day off today." DB said,"Not at all." Shifu chuckled and said,"Well, for lunch, we are all headed for Mr. Ping's. It includes you two." DB asked, "Wait. You are actually giving us an _order _to eat at Mr. Ping's for lunch?" Shifu replied, "Yes. Is there a problem?" DB said,"No. It's just that, I never thought you would give an order to eat somewhere." Shifu replied,"Well, it's not entirely because of relaxation. You see, Mr. Ping has been having trouble with some people always coming in at lunch time causing some trouble." DB then said,"Okay. I understand." He then turned and started kissing Wan. Shifu walked away chuckling and said to himself,"Young love."

**In the kitchen**

Viper had herself lightly coiled around Crane. Monkey and Mantis were just chatting away. Po was teaching his girlfriend, Tigress, how to cook noodles. Shifu walked in and sat down. He just listened to his students. Po said,"Now, you add the final ingredient." Tigress lifted up a small bowl of some sort of chopped vegetables and said,"These?" Po chuckled and said, "Yes." She poured them in as Po stirred. Po then said,"Order up." He then passed out some bowls. He then realized that DB wasn't there. Just as he noticed, DB came walking in, carrying Wan bride style. He then sat her down on his lap. Wan just chuckled as her and DB started kissing. Mantis said in a disgusted voice,"Ugh, get a room." Wan said in as seductive of a voice as she could,"Who knows. We just might." Mantis gagged. DB said,"Hey, you asked for it." Tigress gave Po a kiss. She then looked at Mantis and asked,"What? You aren't going to ask us to get a room?" Mantis replied,"Not after what Wan just said." Everyone chuckled and Tigress said in a fake pouting voice,"Darn. I was hoping you would." Everyone chuckled again and DB said,"Po is a really good influence on you, Tigress. You actually have a sense of humor now." She chuckled at the statement. Everyone continued to eat. After they were done, DB kissed Wan and asked,"What do you want to do?" She turned so she had her entire body facing him, and said,"I'm sure we'll think of something." Mantis said,"I'm sure it will involve a lot of kissing." This got him pinned against the wall by a throwing knife. DB said,"Nice throw, Wan. You've really improved on your accuracy." Wan then said,"Well, I did have a pretty good teacher." DB then lifted her up with her legs wrapped around him and they walked out. Viper gave Crane a kiss and said,"How about we go for a fly around until lunch." Crane said,"Okay." They then went out. Po turned to Tigress and she turned to him. They both had a smirk. Po said,"I'll grab the woks." Tigress said,"I'll grab the grease." As they were running out, Shifu said,"Don't destroy the woks." Monkey and Mantis just got to work cleaning the dishes. Shifu walked out. After he left, Monkey and Mantis started to talk about what they agreed to talk about. Monkey started,"Seems DB is holding up pretty well." Maantis replied,"I'm not too sure. He always wakes up long before the gong to just sit out by the Sacred Peach Tree." Monkey said,"It's just to relieve the stress that is built up from training here." Mantis countered,"He had harder training at his home. I think the only thing keeping his sanity is Wan." Monkey said,"Well, maybe. We need to keep an eye on him. He did lose several close people. Still, he has held up better than many people would have."

**With DB and Wan**

They were just walking the same way that they left the kitchen. DB sat down on a rock and was just rubbing Wan's back. Wan rested her head in the crook of his neck. She pulled it closer and sighed. DB just sat smiling. He was actually holding up very well. He knew it, too. He had experienced more loss in a few minutes than many experience in a few years. He knew it was in part to Wan. A few times in the early morning, he let out a short cry for the loss. But, that was it. He kissed Wan's cheek. Though it wasn't seen, she smiled.

**With Po and Tigress**

They had just finished greasing up their woks. Po sat his down and sat in it. Tigress did the same. They got ready to go. Po said,"One." Tigress said,"Two." They yelled together,"THREE!" They went racing down the stairs. Shifu was down at the finish line. He chuckled at how childish the three of them were being. If Po never came, they never would have acted like this. He was ready to see the winner. They were racing down at blinding speeds. Tigress won by only a little. Shifu turned and said,"Very good Tigress. Tigress? Po?" They had gone so fast, they ran into a wall. They wobbled back. Po said,"Who won?" Shifu said,"Tigress." Po shook his head and turned to her and said,"Congratulations." Tigress then said,"Does that mean I get a victory kiss?" Po pulled her in and gave her a small peck on the lips. Shif u then said,"Alright. Grab your woks and lets head back up. It will be time to get ready by the time we get up there." They happily complied.

**With Crane and Viper**

Crane turned slightly and said to Viper,"Look down now." She did. It was beautiful. There were rocks inthe shape of a heart with the words, _Crane loves Viper,_ spelled in the middle. Viper smiled. She squeezed Crane a little tighter for a hug and said,"Thank you." He said, "Anything for you." They then turned to head back.

**At the Jade Palace**

Monkey and Mantis were waiting for someone to walk through the doors. They had an old classic set up. A bucket of water on a door. The gates opened, but the bucket didn't fall onto Shifu. He looked up when he seen their faces and said,"You should have put it closer to the edge." He then set it up with the bucket closer to the edge and watched with them. It fell onto Tigress. Po had pushed it open to be a gentleman, and it ended up helping the three with their prank, making them laugh even more than if he hadn't. Tigress pulled the bucket off and had pure anger in her eyes. She walked up to the three and said in a calm voice,"Do not think this will slide." She then walked off. They had stopped laughing. Shifu said,"We better be expecting some pranks." DB and Wan walked in, with Wan still holding onto DB. Monkey asked,"Were you two like that the entire time?" DB said,"Yep." Wan then jumped off. She landed next to him, while walking. They held hands while heading towards the sleeping quarters to get ready. Shifu then said,"Get ready you two." Monkey and Mantis turned and said,"Yes Master Shifu." They then followed DB and Wan.

**fifteen minutes later**

Everyone was in front of the Jade palace with big straw hats and dark cloaks that completely concealed them. Shifu said,"Remember, keep your heads down and eyes and ears alert. DB, take us just outside the valley." DB opened up a portal and they all went through.

**right outside the Valley of Peace**

The group dropped from just a few feet off the ground. DB was the only one landing on his face. Wan giggled at what happened. DB chuckled as he was getting up and said,"Doesn't hurt as bad with you around." He then lowered her mask and gave her a quick kiss. After he had put her mask back, Shifu said,"Do not be showing affection during lunch. It could give us away." DB sighed and said,"Yes, master." Shifu then smiled and said,"You three couples, go ahead and kiss before we go in." They quickly obliged. Monkey and Mantis gagged, recieving a whack from Shifu, who said,"If you find love, you'll understand." The couples then quit. They sighed as they knew they wouldn't be able to do it through lunch.

**Five minutes later, at Mr. Ping's**

The group walked in quietly. Most people just thought they were friends of DB, because he had ninja friends, as they had heard. They never seen them, so they did not know how they dressed. Mr. Ping seen them and said,"What can I get for you?" Shifu whispered,"Secret ingredient soups for everyone." Mr. Ping replied, "Very well." He then whispered,"They haven't arrived yet." Everyone sat at a table together. They all kept their heads down, as instructed. DB kept his eyes closed to listen for anything. He opened his eyes at the moment his soup was set before him. He began eating with the rest. He sat across from Wan, and smiled when she would hit his leg with her tail. He noticed Shifu glaring at them, so he gave Wan a look to tell her to stop.

After about twenty minutes, they all leaned in, and Shifu said,"Tigress, Viper, and Wan, you three will stay here. DB, you will make sure you keep mental links with everyone, and you will tell us when the people come in. The rest of us will split up and see if we can spot any possibilities. When you spot a possibility, let DB know. Let's go." DB left with the others. He made sure he kept a mental lock on everyone. He himself went outside the valley, because, he could not look for suspects while keeping a mental lock on everyone. He decided to calm his nerves. Not by sharpening a katana, as usual, but by making a gift for Wan. He made a fire and took out some of his weapons. He put a wire in the fire. When it got hot, he used it to cut his weapons.

**With Crane**

When he got out of sight, he flew. He was looking at everyone from a safe distance. He seen many possibilities, but it seemed like it was too many to be possible, so he tried to narrow his search to common bandit species. It was greatly reduced.

**With Po**

He was walking around, looking at everyone discretly. He didn't even notice he was being followed. He noticed several possibilities, and let DB know that there were several in the part of the valley he was in. DB then gave the message to everyone else. Po was still oblivious to being followed, but he made sure to turn around, just in case.

**With Monkey and Mantis**

They stayed together in the food market. Mantis made sure to keep looking behind Monkey. They both noticed several different species that looked like they could be threats. They did not notice someone on the roofs, however.

**With Shifu**

He made sure that he was on the roofs as he was looking. He was the only one that knew of someone following him. He also noticed that something wasn't right with all the possible's that he seen. He said to himself,"This is not good. If all the possibilities are truly people we should be worried about, we may be in trouble." He then heard DB in his thoughts say,_"The girls are in trouble."_Shifu tried to go to Mr. Ping's, but was stopped by the person following him. It was another red panda. Shifu asked,"Who are you?" He got into his fighting stance. The other red panda chuckled and said,"I'm no one important to you." The red panda charged.

**With Crane**

As he turned to go help. Something struck him down. It was an eagle. Crane seen him and flew back up and was ready to fight. The eagle dodged him and said,"You are slow." Crane turned to him and said,"Ya, but slow and steady wins the race." The eagle replied,"It can also kiil you." Theagle chrged at Crane, just as he said,"Wings of Justice!"

**With Po**

He jumped onto the rooftops to get there faster. But, he was quickly kicked onto his back. He got up to see a fox ready to fight him. Po got ready, but the fox struck much faster. Po was pushed to the edge. He seen the fox charging. He thought quickly and used his stomach to launch the fox away. He then ran towards the fox. He was hit away. Po then got into his fighting stance.

**With Monkey and Mantis**

They had snuck into an alley. They started to climb the wall at the end to get onto the roofs. Monkey was pulled down. There was a spider and a Rabbit standing behind them. They both got into their fighting positions. The two chuckled. The spider, which happened to be a black widow female, said,"You two are crazy if you think you can win." Monkey replied,"We don't think we can win. We _know _we _will_ win." The four charged towards each other.

**With DB**

He turned to leave with his completed project. He quickly hit into the bushes. He then pulled out an aligator, who cried to him,"Please don't kill me. I'm all alone!" DB replied,"You speak the truth, so I will just torture you by putting you through the portal of a thousand pains until I rescue my girl." He then opened a portal and dropped the aligator through it. He hurried towards Mr. Ping's.

**Mr. Ping's**

It was emptied and the window was closed. The three girls were pinned. Wan said,"We told you we have boyfriends! Now get... OFF!" She kicked a gorilla away. Tigress punched a male white tiger away from her. Viper slid her way out of the grasp off a king cobra. The girls tried to fight them off, but they were too much and pinned them again. The gorilla then said,"Well, if you don't want us willingly, WE'LL TAKE YOU!" The thre males quickly tried to remove the clothing they had on by ripping it. They all three got hit in the heads by three woks. They turned to see holding several. He started throwing more at them. This allowed the girls to get out of their grasps. The guys looked at them after Mr. Ping ran out of stuff to throw at them and closed the door. The Cobra said,"Well, looks like we have Tigress and Viper of the Furioys Five here. And who might you be young lady?" Wan just stared at him with a death glare. She had a small spark of flame in her eyes. There was also a small amount of smoke coming from under her feet, though it wasn't enough to be noticed. Th three girls ran at the guys. They again got pinned. They knew that if someone didn't come soon, they would be in a terrible position.

**End of chapter one, with many cliffhangers. So, who sent these guys? Why are they all concentrated in the Valley of Peace? How will the fights end? What is in the portal of a thousand pains? How many reviews will I get? Why do I keep on asking questions? Well, for all but the last two, tune in next time to find out.**


	2. The fight continues

**Another chapter for... Another Chapter. I might change the name later.**

DB was hurrying to the girls. He knew that they could be in grave danger, as he had cut off all mental comuntications to help him concentrate on getting to the girls.

**Mr. Ping's**

The gorrila was very arrogant. He kept on saying,"You are going to love this," and, "You ain't seen nothing like what I'm going to show ya," and other things along those lines as he was slowly removing Wan's clothing. Her rage was building as she seen Viper and Tigress in the same position. Suddenly, the gorilla stopped and said,"Girl, you've become hot in more than just your looks." Wan had no idea what he was talking about. He just chuckled as he continued. Before he could remove the last of Wan's clothes, DB burst through the doors. The three guys looked at him. All he said was," Get off or die!" It had a dark tone that scared Wan, Viper and Tigress. The gorilla asked in an arrogant tone,"And just who are you, to be giving those kind of orders?" DB looked at him with fire in his eyes, which calmed Wan a little when she seen it, and he said,"I'm the one that's dating the girl you seem to be attempting to rape. Now, get off or die!" The three males just tied up the girls, and got ready to fight. The tiger said,"We are so gonna make you pay for interupting our fun!" the king cobra agreed saying, "Yes. You will be sorry for burstiing in like that." DB just got into his usual fighting position. The three charged at him. He quickly knocked them away. He struck the three in the stomach, sending them into a wall. The three got out. The gorilla turned to the other two and said,"He's the one! Use the move we were taught!" The two nodded. They then all started building up balls of electricity. DB made a fireball. The balls were all launched at the same time.

**With Shifu**

He was struggling to hold his own against the red panda. He tried everything he had been taught, only to be countered. Shifu had stopped to catch his breath. The other red panda chuckled evilly, as he said,"Is this the best you can give me? I had expected better from the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace." Shifu asked,"What do you want?" The red panda responded,"Well, if you beat me, I'll tell you." Shifu charged again, more determined to win.

**With Crane**

The eagle was blown away by Crane's attack, even more so than if he had been just standing still. Crane did a downward swoop towards him. He grabbed the eagle by the wings. He made sure he dug his talons in deep enough to keep him from being able to fly. The eagle let out a scream of pain. Crane flew up high. He then let go, but the eagle just grabbed a hold of one of Crane's feet with his beak. He then flipped himself to where he was above Crane. He then grabbed Crane in a way that his wings were useless. They both started falling. Crane said,"You crazy! We'll both die!" The eagle just smiled as he said,"Then my objective will be complete!"

**With Monkey and Mantis**

They had their hands full with the spider and the bunny. Monkey and Mantis were back to back, trying to fight off the two attackers. Whenever they tried to turn around, the other two switched positions. Monkey took notice of this and said,"Hey, Mantis. I think they were each trained to be able to beat only one person each. Haven't you noticed that whenever we turn around, they switch positions?" Mantis replied,"Dude, I think you may be right!" The spider then said,"We need to defeat them quickly!" The two jumped when they were charged at. This time, Monkey was fighting the spider and Mantis was fighting the bunny. They had the upperhand.

**With Po**

Po had just landed on top of the fox, and he couldn't move. The fox started screaming,"How could I lose!? I was trained to be able to beat you! How could you win!?" Po shrugged and said,"My guess is it has something to do with me being the Dragon Warrior." The fox just screamed. Po then hit him to knock him out. He found some rope and tied him up. He turned to see Shifu fighting a red panda a few buildings away. Po ran towards him. Shifu was on the ground. The red panda chuckled evily as he said,"Looks like I win." But, just before he struck, he was ran into by a black and white blur. The red panda looked to see a panda. He asked,"How did you win against your opponent?" Po said,"He asked the same thing." The red panda chrged at Po. He delivered a kick to his stomach. Po grunted. The red panda tried to attack again, only to be hit away by Shifu, using Oogway's hit him back to Po, who used his stomach to launch him again to Shifu, who hit him down. Po grabbed him by the collar. The red panda was just barely concious. Shifu said to him, "Now tell me what you want." The red panda moaned and said,"We want... the death...of...DB." He fell unconcious. Before Po and Shifu could grasp this, Po was hit from above by Crane and the eagle. This kept Crane from dying. He was unconcious though. The eagle was very weak. Po grabbed the eagle so he couldn't escape and asked,"Are you with the red pnada that attacked Master Shifu?" The eagle answered,"Yes." Po then asked,"Why do you guys want tkill DB?" The eagle replied,"We were paid to do that. Don't ask me who, because he always had his identity concealed." Po then head-butted the eagle to knock him out. Just as the eagle fell unconcious, Monkey and Mantis came with the spider and bunny tied up. Monkey said,"These two attacked us." Mantis seen the unconcious eagle and red panda and a tied up fox and asked,"Did those guys attack you?" Po said,"Ya. I was attacked by the fox. Master Shifu was attacked by the red panda, and Crane was attacked by the eagle. Oh, we should also go and find DB because their mission was to kill him!" Mantis replied,"What are we waiting for?" Shifu said,"Go. I will tie these guys up and join you after I'm done." They nodded and ran off to Mr. Ping's to get help from the girls and hopefully find DB there.

**At Mr. Ping's**

DB was kicked onto the ground. The gorilla, tiger and king cobra were worn out, but not as badly as DB. The gorilla put his hand onto DB's head and said,"Now I will slowly crush your head," he started pushing down increasingly harder as he continued," and then make your girlfriend my own." DB screamed the best he could and said,"N-nooo." His voice faded. Then they heard Wan yell,"NO!" She had stood up and her ropes were burned off. She looked like DB when he had righteous fury. DB was barely concious and mumbled,"Woah." He then blacked out. Wan shot a fireball at them. They were all blasted out the doorway. Wan walked out slowly. The three looked at her with fear. She grabbed the gorilla by the collar and pulled him close to her face before saying," NEVER! Threaten. My. Boyfriend." She then threw him up before blasting him with a fireball. He became increasingly smaller before he was out of sight. Wan turned to the other two and said,"Tie yourselves up. Use the cobra." They obliged. She then ran to DB. Her flames went down. She was kneeling over him, caressing his head and gently stroking his hair.

She was still like that when the others came in a few minutes later. They walked up to her and said,"Wan? Is he... okay?" She said,"Yes. He's just unconcious." Monkey said,"We should get you all back to the Jade Palace and get you some clothes." Wan replied,"I'm not going until he can walk on his own." Almost as if on cue, DB moaned. His head moved slightly side to side and his hand went up to his head. He slowly opened his eyes to be met by Wan's gaze. He smiled slightly as he said,"Why can't I always wake up to that beautiful sight?" Wan chuckled as she pulled her mask down and gave him a kiss. When she left, she put her mask back up and Shifu came in with Crane. DB then said,"Ya know, you should get dressed. We could go along the rooftops and you could keep your dignity." Wan smiled and said,"I don't care about dignity as long as you are okay." DB smiled as he got up. Wan supported him. Shifu had untied Tigress and Viper and said,"We need to get all of you to the Jade Palace. Girls, go along the rooftops. Guys, we will help Crane and DB get up the steps." Wan said,"I'm not leaving DB." Viper was next to Crane and said,"I'm not leaving Crane either." Shifu said,"Alright. We will help those two along the rooftops." They then all left going along rooftops, until they got to the thousand steps.

**Four hours later, Jade Palace**

Everyone was sitting around the table. This time, Wan was next to DB, gently rubbing his back. He had his head on his hand. He never felt so weak before. Po was cooking alone this time. Tigress was just holding herself. Viper was sitting by Crane, who was looking down. Even Monkey and Mantis were quiet. Po just passed out the bowls without a word. Supper continued without a word. DB looked around at everyone. He slammed his hand down with chopsticks in his hand. Everyone looked at him. He said,"Why are we all quiet? Why doesn't someone just ask the questions that are on their mind?" Shifu answered,"Because the answers would not come." DB snapped back,"Ya, but at least there would be conversation! If you need me I'll be at the Sacred Peach Tree." He then stormed out. Shifu said,"Give him room. He did just have a threat on his life, mainly." He said it more to Wan than anyone. She looked down as she sat back down. Then, Su and Wing came walking in. They sen their faces and said,"What happened?" Shifu sighed and said,"There was a bandit attack that was very organized. There may be more bandits hiding throughout the Valley, but they were not doing anything. Also, it seemed to be an attack on DB's life, but we do not know who organized the attack. The bandits have been put in the dungeon." Su and Wing turned to their sister, and Su asked her,"How are you two holding up to that fact?" Wan sighed, saying nothing. Su then asked,"Where is he?" Shifu said,"At the Sacred Peach Tree, but I would give him some room. He seems to be upset." Su and Wing nodded in understanding.

**At the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom**

DB was sitting. His eyes were filled with tears and some were already rolling down his face. He had many mixed emotions and so many questions. He had anger and frustration as well as sadness and wonder. There was only a little happiness, as Wan had gotten righteous fury. He didn't know what to do. He asked out loud,"What do I do? How do I fight an unknown enemy? How am I supposed to protect Wan and my friends?" He heard a voice behing him say,"Well, maybe you are putting too much on yourself." He turned to see Su. He smiled slightly, but it quickly faded and he turned back around. Su sat down beside him and said,"I heard the attack was mostly to kill you." DB could only nod as he remembered everything. Su said,"You may be putting too much on yourself." DB asked,"What do you mean?" Su replied,"Well, you are putting the responsibility to protect everyone, but sometimes you can only protect yourself and a few select individuals. You are also putting it on yourself to find out who is trying to kill you and those you care about. Sometimes you just need to trust that the enemy will reveal itself in time. You need to focus on the things that you do know and the things you are able to protect. That is the only thing you can do." DB's tears were gone. He was just staring at Su as he digested what she had just said. Su smiled and said,"Just think about it." She then got up and started to walk away. DB turned to think, but then turned when he heard Su say,"Oh, also I think of you as a brother I never had." She then continued to walk away. DB had a smile form on his face. He decided to go to bed. Little did he know what tomorrow would bring.

**Ooohhh! What is going to happen next chapter? Well, tune in next time to find out. Also, please review.**


	3. Lookouts and discoveries

**Okay. Now things are gonna go bad. What will happen? Read to find out.**

The morning gong rang. "Good morning Master!" The usual greeting was said, but it was obvious something was missing. They all turned to see DB had not come out. Wan opened it and said,"It's not like him to sleep past the mornig gong." She walked in and gently shook DB. He moaned, but he didn't wake up. Wan knew that this was due to the fight. She yelled,"WAKE UP!" Nothing. Her ears laid back in frustration. She thought for a moment, then a devious smile formed and she whispered,"Well, I guess I can go to my other boyfriend since your asleep." His eyes shot open immediatly and he said,"What other boyfriend!?" Wan just chuckled and said,"Good. You're awake. Now, I can do this." She gave him a long kiss. When they broke, DB said,"I guess there's no other boyfriend, is there?" Wan shook her head and said,"Only you." DB then picked her up by the waist and she clung to him like the day before.

When they came to the kitchen, Po was just passing out the noodles. DB smiled and said,"So, is everyone in a better mood?" They all turned and seen how DB was with Wan and got smiles on their faces. Mantis said,"We are now. Glad you're in a better mood." DB replied, "Well, after a talk with Su, it really got me into a better mood." Everyone turned to Su, who just said,"He's like a brother to me, and I can't let any of my family be feeling down." She then took a spoonfull of her noodles. The entire meal's atmosphere was different from last night. Everyone was back to joking.

At the end, Shifu said,"Because of events from yesterday, and the possibility of there being many bandits in the valley, we will not have training today. We will be in the valley all day. you may enjoy yourselves, but be prepared to fight if need be. DB, make sure to check in with everyone every half hour. That way, we can know of attacks and you can still enjoy your day."

After the dishes were done, everyone was running down the steps for a day of fun, and some possible fighting. At the bottom, everyone went their seperate ways.

**With Shifu**

He went to Mr. Ping's in hope of getting him to agree to a Majong match. He walked in and it was busy as usual. Mr. Ping seen him and said,"Ah, Master Shifu, what an honor." Shifu said,"It is great to be here. I was just wondering if you would like to play a game of Majong." Mr. Ping said,"As soon as I have free time, I would love to. Would you like some noodles?" Master Shifu replied,"Maybe later. Would you like some help with your shop?" Mr. Ping said, "Oh, of course! Just pass out orders as I give them to you." Shifu said,"Sounds easy enough."

**With DB and Wan**

Wan had her face sheilded with a hat, since many of the residence did not know that the Wu sisters had become good. They just knew that DB was dating a clouded leopard that never showed her face. DB was holding her hand and stabding very close to her. She had her tail wrapped around his leg at all times. He just smiled at this. He was completely content. He whispered to her, "When we get alone, I want to give you a gift." Wan smiled at this, though it was not seen. He gently pulled her mask just enough to give her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at his affection.

**With Po and Tigress**

Many villagers had noticed Po and Tigress holding hands. Many of them came up to them asking about their relationship, many of the questions being about the wedding and when they plan on having kids. Those questions got them to blush. Tigress whispered,"Let's get out of here." Po asked her,"How?" Tigress smiled as she grabbed him and threw him onto a roof, soon followed by her jumping up beside him. They ran along the rooftops until they were away from all the villagers. Tigress then gave him a kiss, which he returned.

**With Monkey and Mantis**

Monkey and Mantis were at the almond cookie store, buying many almond cookies. Being regular customers and members of the Furious Five, they got a half off discount. They seen on the wall a poster for an almond cookie eating competition, about a week from that day. They ran to the bunny that ran the shop and Monkey asked,"How do we enter the competition?" The bunny replied,"Well, you just fill out these forms and come down here on the day of the competition." They grabbed the forms and quickly filled them out. They then purchased their cookies and walked out. Then, in the shadows, a sword came out next to the throat of the bunny and a hand grabbed them by the throat and a voice said,"Make sure their cookies are poisoned, got it?" The bunny nervously nodded in understanding. The sword and hand disappeared. The bunny was scared.

**With Crane and Viper**

Viper was slithering beside Crane as they walked through all the ribbons. They were in a craft shop, looking for new ribbons for her and more paints for him. A sparkling ribbon caught her eye. She quickly slithered up to it. She pulled out a little to look at it. It was a shiny silver with a wavy golden line on it and a bird flying in the open parts of the wave. Viper loved it, as she got enough of it for a new ribbon for dancing. She then seen a golden one. She went up to it. It was also shiny, but it was golden with sillohetts of the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior in fighting positions in a pattern, and with them as a group after it went through the sequence. She got a little more of that one. They then left for the paints.

**With Su and Wing**

They were in the same street that they had met DBMM (A/N:Read The New Journey to know what is going on here.). They were looking for some crooks to see if they knew anything about the other bandits. A boar came out and said,"I haven't seen you two here for a while. Where have you been hiding?" Su replied,"Well, right now, we just want some information." The boar leaned against a wall and said,"What's your question?" Su said,"Do you know anything about the increased number of bandits in the valley?" The boar chuckled and said,"I really figured you three would be the first to know. They have all been hired to kill the residence of the Jade Palace. Also, we are planning a huge attack today at noon. Want to join in?" Su replied,"You are a part of the attack?" The boar said,"Ya, every villian in the valley is joining in. They all want to see the death of the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. Though, the main person that the person that hired them is wanting dead is someone named...what is his name? Ah, it's just two initials." Su said,"DB?" the boar replied,"Yes, that's it. Wait, how do you know his name?" Su replied with a smirk,"Wan is dating him." She then quickly took care of him before he could respond. she then waited for DB to make the mental call. When she heard his voice she imediatly cut off what he was aying and said to him through thoughts, _"DB there is going to be an attack at noon. All the bandits in the valley will be joining in the attack. They are going to try to kill everyone from the Jade Palace, but focusing on you." _DB replied, _"I'll let the others know. We will get all the villagers to be in their houses at that time." _ That was the end.

**With Shifu**

He just got the mental message from DB about the attack at noon. He went to and said,"We will not be able to have the Majong match. Also, we need to get everyone out of here before noon." Mr. Ping asked,"Why?" Shifu replied,"There is going to be a major attack at noon and everyone needs to be in their homes by then." Mr. Ping said,"I have just the plan." Mr. Ping stood up on a table and said,"attention everyone, Master Shifu and the Furious Five will be putting on a show here at my restraunt later today, but they will need to practice here. They will be arriving soon, so I need all of you to leave. I'm sorry." The custoners quickly finished their meals and paid before leaving. Mr. Ping closed the doors after the last customer left. He then turned to Shifu and said,"Well, we can play until noon." Shifu smiled and said,"Sure." They then began to play some majong.

**With Monkey and Mantis**

When they recieved the mental message, they tried a more direct approach to getting everyone home. They stood on a barrel and Monkey said,"Attention everyone, we just recieved word that there will be a major attack at noon, so please go to your houses and don't come out until the battle sounds have stopped." Everyone hurried up with what they were doing and all the shops closed. Monkey and Mantis then headed for Mr. Ping's.

**With DB and Wan**

They decided to use Wan's known identity to their advantage. She left after kissing DB. She then came in without her hat and she looked like she was ready to attack. DB said in as much of a commanding tone as he could manage,"Oh no, it's Wan Wu! Everyone go to your houses!" They quickly obliged, not wanting to be caught in a major battle, that DB and Wan had started, just to make it realistic. After everyone had gone home. DB said,"Great acting." Wan said,"Me? All I had to do was appear and strike at you. You actual made it realistic with what you said and with fighting me." DB chuckled as he pulled her into a kiss. After they had finished, DB asked,"Why do you wear that mask?" This got a chuckle from Wan. They then headed for Mr. Ping's.

**With Crane and Viper**

They had no idea how to get everyone home. But, some people seen their worried expresions, and knowing that they were kung fu warriors, made them know something bad was going to happen, which got them to run home, which just had a domino effect of people running home and shops closing. They looked around and then at each other and said,"That worked." Viper then climed onto Crane's back and they flew to Mr. Ping's.

**With Po and Tigress**

Tigress asked,"How are we going to get people to go home without causing a panic?" Po replied,"I don't know." They thought for a moment. Po then said,"Maybe we could offer an autograph for the person that can find the best picture of the Furious Five and bring it to the Jade Palace at the end of the day." Tigress replied,"Though many people would liek an autograph from us, many do not have a single picture of the Furious Five and many would go up to the Jade Palace before the end of the day." Po replied,"Do you have any better ideas?" A bunny asked,"Any better ideas for what?" Po replied,"We don't want to create a panic but get everyone to go home before noon and stay there." The bunny replied,"Maybe you could offer an autograph to a person that can find the best picture of the Furious Five at the end of the day, and no entries will be taken until the end of the day." Tigress then said,"But what about those that don't have a picture of the Furious Five? And how will they stay in their homes until the end of the day?" The bunny jumped up on a crate and asked,"How many of you have a picture of the Furious Five?" Everyone raised their hand. The bunny then asked,"How many of you would look through them all day to find the best one and not leave your home if they were offering an auatograph to the best picture found and entries were not excepted until the end of the day?" Again, every hand was raised. Po then said,"Well, we're doing that right now, so go home and find the best picture and don't bring it up to the Jad ePalace until the end of the day." Everyone then rushed home. Tigress then said,"now what will happen when several people come to the Jade Palace at the end of the day wanting to win a contest?" Po said,"we'll just have to tell Master Shifu." The bummy then said,"So there is going to have to be a contest now? COOL!" the bunny then rushed home. Tigress gave Po a kiss befor ethey also headed towards 's

**At 's**

Everyone entered at the same time. Po said to Shifu,"Um, Master Shifu?" Shifu replied,"I don't have time. I'm trying to beat Mr. Ping at this game. This is the best I've ever done." Po said,"Ya, well ya see, to get everyone home, we offered a contest for the best picture of the Furious Five to not be brought to the Jade Palace until the end of the day and we'd give the best one an autograph." Shifu sighed and said,"Very well. I will allow it since it was something desperate." Mantis said,"Really? That's how you got everyone home? We just said what was going on." Tigress said,"So you created a panic. Were you even thinking?" DB stepped in and said,"Well, Wan and I got everyone home by pretending she was till evil and we were fighting." At this time, Tigress was pinching the bridge of her nose. She said,"Please tell me that you, Crane and Viper didn't cause a panic to get everyone home." Viper said,"We really don't know how we got everyone home. We had no plan. We just know that for some reason, everyone started running and shops started to close." Tigress sighed and said,"At least you didn't cause a panic on purpose."

They all waited until noon. At noon, they all stepped out to fight. The bandits started rushing out from everywhere. DB said,"Where did you two get the information about the bandit attack?" Su replied,"Bandit street." DB then said,"Ah." They then rushed in every direction to fight the giant group of oncoming bandits. They knew this was going to be the fight of their lives.

**Well, how is this fight gonna go? Well, find out in the next chapter, wjich will be up either later today(since it is past midnight) or early tomorrow morning(meaning about this time). Anyway, doesn't it seem tempting to put something in the review box and click the "Post Review" button?**


	4. Fight for Love and Life

**Okay, time to pick up where we left off. If you have not read the previous chapter or you do not remember what happened, go read it.**

DB pulled out his katana and started slicing off heads and cutting enemies in half. Wan jumped onto his shoulders in a handstand and then lept to some and kicked their legs out from under them. Po and Tigress were fighting side by side, punching and kicking in sync. Po grabbed her wrist and spun her for her to kick some enemies. Crane flew in with Viper. She grabbed a wolf and threw him up. She then released and Crane went up and kicked the wolf and then hit with his wings. Mantis jumped between a couple of swords before kicking the wielders. Monkey jumped in between where they had been and kicked two gorillas. Shifu smacked several around with his staff. He then took the end, grabbed a gorilla by the throat and threw him into five other bandits. Su and Wing were fighting together using chopsticks. They smiled at the memory of first using chopsticks to fight. Even Mr. Ping was helping out. He threw some woks at bandits. He also threw other utensils to keep them a little distracted. He even threw some food into the street to make them fall. When he ran out of stuff, he locked the door. DB continued his assult, but he was eventually punched by a gorilla, which made him lose his grip on his katana. He was a little dizzy, but before he was hit again, Wan jumped in and punched the gorilla in the face. DB said,"Thanks. Now, I'll show you something you've probably never seen before." He then pulled out two bos(staffs, for those that didn't know). Wan said,"Don't people normally use one?" DB replied,"I'm not a normal person." Wan said,"So true." DB smirked and started spinning the two and got into a fighting stance. He then rushed at the bandits. He was using the two bos as if they were just another part of his body. He spun one around, getting it to its full length away and the other went in the opposite direction, so that it was up against his arm. He then spun them in his hands so that they switched postions and knocked out the entire grounp around him. He eventually came back to back with Po. He said,"Help me get my katana." Po replied,"Got it." He grabbed DB and used his stomach to launch him towards his katana. As DB flew towards his katana, he was knocking out bandits with the bos. When he got close to his katana, he put one of his bos down to slow him down enough to put his feet on the ground. As he slid past his katana, he picked it up. When his sliding stopped, he spun around and sliced the stomachs of three gorillas, killing them instantly. Wan then came up to him and they started fighting back to back. Wan said while fighting,"You're amazing with a katana." DB replied,"Well, maybe after we get done here, I could train you with katanas. Maybe, I could even train you with other ninja weapons and in the ninja way." Wan said,"Well, just train me with the katana and some etiquite of a ninja. That way, I will know how to act around you clan." DB said,"Sounds good to me." He then flipped over her, sliced a bandit in half vertically, turned around, put his sword around the back of her head, decapitating a bandit and pulling her into a kiss. They quickly released and went back to fighting. DB then launched himself forward. Wan turned away to fight some that were coming up behind her. After fighting some, she turned back to where she had seen DB go. She seen a gorilla coming up behind him. She screamed,"DB! LOOK OUT!" DB turned to her, only to turn into a fist, knocking him out. This got Wan to copy what DB would do, which is go into righteous fury. She launched herself towards the gorilla. She hit him from behind, launching him into an empty building. She then made sure to stay over DB, burning anyone that came near. Then, a saving grace came. A portal opened, with Informant coming through. He quickly took notice of the fight and said,"I'll be right back!" only Shifu noticed him and said,"Everyone, we will be getting help soon! Just keep fighting until then!" Po was then hit ti where he was next to him and said,"I don't know if we can. Even DB has been knocked out." He pointed to DB. Shifu then said,"Everyone, form up around DB and Wan!" They all fought their way to them. They surrounded DB, who still hadn't come to. They fought off everypne that came near, but they were slowly being pushed closer towards DB. Just as they had all been knocked out of their positions, the ninjas cam through, defeating the remaining bandits, though some surrendered.

It was late in the evening when they had finished off the bandits. Shifu said,"Informant, think you could get us all back up to the Jade Palace?" Informant replied,"Sure.*pant* Give me a sec.*pant* Woo." He stood up and made a portal under them.

**Jade Palace**

They arrived in the hallway of the sleeping quarters. Wing and Su were carrying DB. They carried him into his room and sett him on the bed. Wan immediatly sat down in a chair and sat next to his bed, holding his hand. Shifu called Zeng and said,"Get some other workers and get eleven secret ingredient soups from Mr. Ping." Zeng replied,"Yes, Master Shifu." Master Shifu turned to Informant and said,"Would you like to join us for supper?" Informant replied,"That would be very nice. Thank you." He respectfully bowed to Shifu, who said,"We should be thanking you, because if you hadn't showed up when you did, we may not be here." Informant replied,"I was just doing my duty, so no need to thank me." Shifu said,"Please come to the kitchen with us." Informant followed the others. Shifu turned to Wan and asked,"Would you like to come with us?" She shook her head and said,"No. Just have Zeng bring the soup here." Shifu nodded and left. Wan then grabbed his hand with her other hand and kissed it and then said,"Please wake up."

**twenty minutes later**

Zeng came in with the soup. Wan was still holding DB's hand and rubbing it with her thumb. Zeng said,"Miss Wan, I have the soup for you." She replied,"Just set it on the desk." He did and left. Wab let go of his hand to eat the soup. When she had finished, she grabbed a hold of his hand again.

**An hour later**

Shifu came in and said,"You need to go to bed." Wan replied,"What if he wakes up?" Shifu replied,"I will have some palace workers watch him and make sure you are the first to be notified." Wan said,"I will stay here until they get here." Shifu replied, "They are already here." Wan turned and seen three palace woorkers walk in. one took her bowl and left. Wan then bowed and said,"Good night, and thank you Master Shifu." Shifu said,"Until he awakes, we will not be training and we will be on shifts watching him." Wan bowed again before leaving.

**Five days later**

The morning gong had not rung over the five days, and everyone was on shifts wtching DB, ech one talked to him about something. It was early afternoon and Po was sitting in there and he said,"DB, please wake up soon." Wan then walked in and said,"I will take over now." Po put his hand on her shoulder and said,"Okay." He then gave her a hug. He sat her down and said,"I understand your pain." He then walked out. Wan sat in the chair and took his hand again. She said,"I can't take this much longer. Please wake up." As if on cue, he started moaning and moving. Wan let go of his hand and ran to the door and opened it enough to stick her head out and said,"EVERYONE! HE'S WAKING UP!" She imediatly went back by his bedside, kneeling. Soon, the Five, Wu sisters, Dragon Warrior, and Shifu were in there.

DB's vision was blurry. He blinked a few times before saying,"Where am I and why am I here?" Shifu replied,"You are in your room in the Jade Palace. You were knocked out in a fight." DB then asked,"Why am I not in a hospital?" Shifu answered,"It was only a minor face and head injury that we could take care of easily." DB's vision finally cleared and Shifu said,"We were worried, though. You were asleep for five days." DB looked at his hands and asked,"One more question, who am I?"

**Great, the greatest fighter doesn't remember his name. What else could he have forgotten? Well, read the next chapter to find out. Also, it is 10:50 p.m. So, two chapters done in one day. Not the most I've ever done. My first fanfic had like five chapters done in one day. Well, R&R.**


	5. Amnesia

**Well, let's see how this works out.**

Everyone stared at DB for a second, seemingly trying to graso what he had just said. Shifu then said,"Everyone, to the kitchen, now! I'm soory, but that includes you, Wan." Everyone left and Wan gave one last look to DB before leaving. Shifu then turned to DB and said,"Do you seriously not remember who you are?" DB shook his head and said,"No." Shifu then asked,"Do you remember anything?" DB said,"Ya, waking up with a headache." Shifu said,"Okay. Well, I'm Master Shifu, Grandmaster of the Jade Palace." DB said,"Wait. They let an oversized rat be the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace? What's a grandmaster and what is the Jade Palace?" Shifu chuckled and answered,"Well, the Grandmaster is the head master of a kung fu school." DB then said,"So, the Jade Palace is a kung fu school. Again, they let an oversized rat be the grandmaster of the Jade Palace?" Shifu chuckled again and said,"Well, this oversized rat is actually the trainer of the six most powerful kung fu warriors in all of China. Come with me." DB got up and followed Shifu.

**In the kitchen**

Po said,"Do you think DB was just joking or do you think he really doesn't remember anything?" Wan answered,"If I know DB-" Mantis cut her off and said,"We all know you do." He got a smack in the back of the head from Viper. Wan said,"As I was saying, if I know DB, he wouldn't joke like that." Then Shifu came in and said,"I have good news and bad news. The bad news is DB has amnesia. The good news is you can all introduce yourselves properly." He then said,"DB, come in." DB walked in and said,"Hi. I really have no idea why I only said,'DB,' for my name, but I don't remember my real name, so I'll keep going by DB." Po said,"I'm Po, the dragon warrior." DB asked,"What's the dragon warrior?" Shifu answered,"The greatest kung fu warrior in all of China." DB stared at him and said,"A panda? The greatest kung fu warrior in all of China? That is even more unbelieveable than an oversized rat being the grandmaster of the Jade Palace!" Everyone chuckled. Tigress then said,"I am Master Tigress, master of the tiger style." DB replied,"Finally something that makes sense." She then said,"I am also dating the dragon warrior." DB then said,"Now something more unbelieveable than a panda being the dragon warrior." Viper said,"I am master Viper, master of the viper style." DB replied,"Again, makes sense." Crane introduced himself saying,"I am Master Crane, master of the Crane style. Also, I am dating Master Viper." DB stared at him dumbfounded and said, "Okay. That makes the least amount of sense, thus far. I mean, a panda and tiger together makes more sense since they are both mammals. But a reptil and a bird does not make sense. They aren;t even both warm blooded." He then turned to Monkey and Mantis and said,"Please don't tell me that one of you is a girl and you two are dating. I don't think I could handle the shock." Everyone laughed. Monkey said,"No we are both guys and we are not dating." DB said,"Good. My brain won't completely fry now." Everyone laughed again. Monkey said after he had finished laughing,"I am Master Monkey, you know the style by the name." DB said,"Monkey style." Mantis then said,"I'm Master Mantis. Master of the mantis style." DB said,"Figured that. Also, Master Shifu, I thought you said you were the master of the _six_ greatest kung fu warriors in all of China. Who are those three?" He pointe to the Wu sisters. Shifu chuckled and said,"They are not my students." Su said,"We are the Wu sisters. We stay here once in a while. We were staying here now because you were injured. My name is Su and these are my sister, Wan and Wing." DB said,"Nice to meet you. So, how exactly was I injured?" He took a seat at the table beside Wan. She made sure she didn't wrap her tail around his leg or lean on him, just to keep him from asking more questions. Shifu answered, "Well, we were breaking up a bandit attack, including you and the Wu sisters. You had somehow gotten knocked out." DB said,"Must not be a very good warrior if I got knocked out." Po replied,"No your not. Everyone gets knocked out sometimes. Like me. I got knocked out by a weapon. But, later I was able to defeat the weapon." DB then said,"Ya, but you had just encountered the weapon the first time and the second time you had probably ;earned more about the weapon and learned a move to stop it." Wan then said,"I also seen how you got knocked out. You were too focused on another group of bandits while one snuck up behind you. I tried to warn you, but that just ensured you getting knocked out. I'm sorry." DB then looked at her with pain, because he caused her to feel like it was her fault. He put his hand on hers and said,"Well, thank you for trying to warn me. I know you didn't intend for me to get knocked out. Thank you." Wan smiled, though it went unseen. She said,"You still have the same personality." DB smiled, and he somehow seemed to still know how to make Wan smile. Shifu then said,"Let us see if you still remember how to fight. You will start off sparring with Crane." DB replied,"Okay."

**courtyard**

DB and Crane got into there fighting positions, though DB didn't know what his was and this did not go unnoticed. Crane said,"You may charge." DB did. He was quickly hit away. They headed inside after the short fight. He took on everyone, each time he landed in the wall of the training room. After he came out after being hit into it by Tigress, Shifu said,"We definently need to have you relearn your fighting." DB said,"Ya think! Why didn't you make that decision in the beginning!?" Shifu said,"Because, this may be the only chance they got to defeat you." DB then said,"So, let's start at the lowest level. What is that?" Mantis said from atop Po's shoulder,"Level zero, huh Po." He nudged him as he said it. Po replied,"Hey, I was just starting and I was nervous. I mean, I was, and still am, your guys biggest fan and you were watching me." DB said,"Okay, let's start there then. Where is that?" Shifu walked up to the training dummy and said,"You start with this." DB looked at it with a confused expression and said,"Really? This looks like something you use for training kids and propping the door open when it's hot." Shifu chuckled and said,"That is exactly what I told Po when he insisted on using it." DB then said,"Alright." He then hit it hard and it went down. DB said,"Okay, that goo-." He was cut off as he was hit by the training dummy. He tried to stay standing on the spinning serpent logs, but failed. He fell backwrds onto all fours as a swinging club swung over him. He said,"Could I get some help?" He eventually got back onto two legs, but just in time to get hit by one of the swinging clubs. He landed in with the gauntlet of wooden warriors. He somehow landed without setting any of them off. As he got up he said,"How do I get out of this?" Shifu said,"Try to manuever out of it with out touching any of the arms." DB took his first stepp and set them off. He did everything to stay stiil, but that just made him go forward more. Mant grunts could be heard from him. He made it through with less pain than Po(if ya know what I mean). He wobbled into the jade tortise and started stumbling around in it. He yelled out,"MAKE THIS CARNIVAL RIDE STOP!" This gained chuckles from everyone there. He yelled,"I'M SERIOUS!" Just as he stumbled out of it and onto the field of fiery death. He looked down and said,"Why are all of those tubes glowing?" He soon found out with screams of pain soon following. He crawled out to Shifu and said,"Where do I start?" Shifu put out a flame and said,"You start at level zero." DB let his head land on the floor and said,"I do remember something about me having something to give someone, but I don't remember who it was or what I was supposed to give them. It feels like it was a gift of some sort. Did I have a girlfriend?" This question caught everyone off gaurd. Wan was the first to respond and said,"Yes. Me." DB said,"Well, it isn't any more surprising than a panda and tiger dating." With that last comment, he fainted. Later in the evening, everyone was enjoying some noodles made by Po. DB was slowly eating, as he was badly injured and covered in bandages. He had two black eyes and a cut across his left cheek. His left hand and arm was bandaged to the shoulder. His right arm had a bandage only on his upper arm. He had a little bit on his chest and stomach. His right foot also had bandages on them. He had a bandage across his left knee. He moaned as he moved his spoon to eat. Mantis said,"Well, we are in a bad situation. We are all the target of someone and the person that he wants to kill the most has forgotten everything. And that person that has forgotten everything was the best fighter we had ever seen and now he can't even do the simplest of manuevers." DB said,"Well, at least we know what my limits were before I knew how to fight." Mantis asked,"How does that help?" DB said,"We know that there is somewy of getting even the worst of fighters to become the best. This can make a whole generation of people become trained fighters." Wan just chuckled. DB turned to her and asked,"How exactly did we start dating?" Wan replied,"Well, I made the first move." DB said,"What was that?" She replied,"Stand up." He did. She then stood up and kissed him the same way she did when they had defeated Traitor after a long battle. She then put him back to his feet and sat down to continue eating. DB was completely wide-eyed. Po chuckled and said,"That was our initial reaction to it. After she left, you even mad the statement that at least you weren't the only one surprised by it." Crane then said,"Ya. Then she came back and asked if you had liked it and if you wanted to do it again." Monkey jumped in saying,"You then said,'Let me answer your question this way,' and then you kissed her the same way she had just kissed you." Tigress then continued the story saying,"When you let her back up, everyone had became even more surprised, some of them even falling over. Then you both agreed to do it with both of you being prepared." Viper then said joyfully,"and you two kissed again, with even Mantis and Po falling over, along with some more ninjas." Shifu put in the final words saying,"And the rest is history." Then, Song and Tai Lung walked in and said,"Hello everyone." Po said,"Hey Song. Tai Lung." DB turned, and Song ran up giving him a hug, causing him to groan in pain. Song imediatly let go and said,"Sorry. It's just that we got a letter from Po about you being knocked out and I was just excited about you being awake. Are all those wounds from the battle?" DB replied,"No these are from today." Song was confused and asked,"What happened?" DB chuckled and answered,"Long story short, I forgot evrything, including how to fight. Shifu tried to jog my memory by having the snot beat out of me by the Furious Five and then the training dummy in the training hall, which knocked me into the field. That is where the majority of the injuries came from." Song said,"Was he really trying to jog your memory or just letting his students have chance to beat you in a spar, as they would probably never have a chance agin?" DB replied with a chuckle,"Right on the nose." Tai Lung then said,"Well, it seems as though, the dragon warrior is now truly the best fighter in all of China. When you came here, you seemed to change that." DB replied,"What I can't get is howcome you aren't the dragon warrior. I mean, you have a much better build than he does and you look as though you have been doing the kung fu thing ever since you were young." Tai Lung chuckled and said,"Well, you are right with all of that. But, he was my second defeat. My first was the late Grandmaster Oogway, the inventor of kung fu." DB was truly surprised. He then said,"How long ago did Oogway die?" Po said,"Soon after I was chosen to be the dragon warrior." DB then looked off into the distance for a few seconds. He then shook his head and blinked his eyes a couple of times before sitting down. Shifu asked,"What is it?" DB replied,"Well, I may have just remembered something. Am I able to somehow make portals, but always land on my face when I go through?" Po said excitedly,"Yes!" DB said,"Well, I wonder what else will jog my memory?" Shifu said,"Maybe a good nights sleep. Everyone to sleep." They all left to go to bed.

**In the Emperor's palace**

The emperor was sitting inhis throne looking over some important scrolls. A worker of his palace came up and said,"Sir, we have someone who says he knows the location of the Wu sisters." The emperor looked up and said,"Have him tell you where they are and send an army there or have the closest kung fu warriors take them in." He then looked back towards his scroll and the worker said,"That's the thing. He says they are living in the Jade Palace!" This got the emperors attantion. He said,"Bring him in!"

**Things went from bad to worse. Who is this person? When will DB regain his memory? When will I get reviews? Well, R&R.**


	6. The Mystery person

**Okay, new chapter. Also, I just read a couple of other people's fanfics, so I am pumped! Hope you like this.**

The worker rushed out and brought in a man whi was dressed in a cloak and had his face completely concealed. You could see only one eye from under the cloak. The emperor looked at him and said,"Now, you say the Wu Sisters are _living_ in the Jade Palace?"

The person replied,"Yes, they do on occassion. They are going to be living only there for a while since one of the members of the Jade Palace recently recieved a head injury."

The emperor said,"Could they have become good?"

The man shook his head and said,"The Wu Sisters were recently in bandit street conversing with fellow villians. I tried to take them in by sending my own army after them, but the residents of the Jade Palace joined in helping to fight the army."

The emperor had a look of total disbelief. He was sitting in his throne. He finally said,"They have always fought for what is right. They even fought against the two greatest threats to China. But, now you say they are friends with the three most fearsome warriors in all of China. What do I do? If I send an army without evidence, then China will revolt against me since the Furious Five are well loved. But, if I don't send an army, then the Wu Sisters may attack."

The man said,"Maybe you could send a messenger with gifts just to check the Jade Palace for the Wu Sisters. Have an eagle searching from above just in case they try to go from one building to another. This way, you will have positive evidence of the Wu Sisters living with the residence of the Jade Palace and then you won't have a revolt."

The emperor stared at the man and asked,"Do you spend all your free time just thinking of plans?" He then chuckled at his joke.

The man seemed to not have a sense of humor and replied,"When you have nothing but free time because of someone who took away your life, you only come up with an endless amount of plans. You eventually get to where you can think of a plan for going up against an army that is a million strong when it is only you."

The emperor stopped his chuckle and nervously said,"W-well, I-I would d-definently not w-want to b-be your enemy." He cleared his throat and said,"Xi-xong! I would like for you to get some clothes for the residence of the Jade Palace. Then take one of the eagle messengers with you when you take the clothes to them. Have the eagle fly over head to look for the Wu Sisters. Also, have Master Shifu give you a tour of the Jade Palace so you can look from inside and if he seems to be trying to hide something from you."

Xi-xong then asked,"Why are you sending gifts if you believe they have the Wu Sisters?"

The emperor replied,"So it doesn't look suspicious." Xi-xong then walked off. The emperor turned to the person and said,"That wolf is my most trusted messenger. He has never disappointed me. He also has great hearing and he can really read people by looking at there facial expressions."

The person just said,"I hope he can read Shifu and the one person I am most concerned about."

The emperor asked,"What do you mean by, 'concerned?'"

The man replied,"Well, he is dating Wan Wu, is my sworn enemy, and lives in the Jade Palace. He is the one that recieved the head injury. I watched as he recieved the head injury. By the way, where will I be staying?"

The emperor said,"I thought you would have a place. Anyway, since I am not sure if i can trust you, you will be sleeping at the hotel farthest from the palace on my expense." He then tossed a big bag of coins at the person. It landed at his feet. He just bent over and picked it up without revealing his hands and then walked out. The emperor didn't have a very good feeling about him, but he still went through with his plan for checking out the Jade Palace. He also ordered increased gaurd on his room.

**At the hotel**

It was actually the nicest hotel in the city. The cloaked figure came in and ordered a room. After he was handed the key, he handed the big bag of coins to the pig behind the counter and walked towards his room. When he got there, he looked out the window and said,"I will have my revenge." He then fell asleep on the bed.

**The next morning at the Jade Palace**

The morning gong rang. But, instead of the usual greeting, there was a scream. It had come from DB's room. Everyone rushed there, recieving another scream. DB was sitting wide-eyed and holding his chest, trying to slow his breathing. Wan walked up to him and sat beside him and asked,"What is it?"

DB finally caught his breath abd said,"Well, I was first scared by the gong ringing out of nowhere and then by you guys rushing in while I was still trying to get over the first scare."

Po said,"Sorry. We should have told you about the morning gong. Also, we rushed in here because we thought you might be in trouble since you don't remember any of your fighting skills."

DB replied,"Three things. One:Ya, yall shoulda told me about that gong! Two:I might remember something. I was carrying Wan until about noon one day with her legs wrapped around me. We sat down a couple of times, but she kept her legs wrapped around me. Three:I may remember a little of my fighting skills."

Shifu said,"Quickly, we must test to see."

**In the training hall**

DB just went to the training dummy and gave a few hits to it. He did everything he remembered. Shifu said,"You have learned some. We can now start truly training you. After breakfast, though." As if on cue, both Po and DB's stomachs growled. Everyone chuckled.

**In the kitchen**

Po gave another lesson to Tigress while cooking. Wan was about to sit in a chair, but DB said,"Hey, why don't you sit in my lap. I mean, we are dating."

Wan said,"Wouldn't that hurt you though?"

DB answered with a couple questions,"Did you sit on my lap before I lost my memory, and if so, was it more comfortable?"

Wan replied,"Yes to both, bu-" she got cut off by DB who said,"Then go ahead. The pain I recieve is nothing as long as the one I love is as comfortable as possible." Wan blushed, Crane, Viper, Po ,and somewhat Tigress, all smiled a little, and Monkey and Mantis giggled, which recieved glares from Shifu. Wan sat cown slowly onto DB's lap. He winced a little as she was sitting down, but stopped after she had fully sat down. He then said,"Come here, Wan. I have a secret." She leaned in, only to have her mask lowered and a kiss quickly planted on her lips. She blushed after her mask was put back over her face. Tigress and Po had turned away and were smiling at this. DB looked over to ther soup and said,"Uh, guys, stare less at us and more at the soup." They quickly turned and took care of the problem.

After the soup was taken care of, they passed it out with a unified,"Order up!" They kissed after it was all passed out and sat down with Tigress leaning on Po, as usual. Monkey sighed and said,"Mantis, we need girls."

Mantis replied,"Not yet! I don't want my head eaten just yet!"

DB looked over at them and said,"You don't need to worry, Mantis. You won't have to worry about your head being eaten since no woman would be able to stand you for more than five minutes. Same to you Monkey." This got everyone to laugh except an angry bug and simian.

After the laughter died down, Su said,"Master Shifu, may I speak with you alone." They both left and went to the sleeping quarters.

**Sleeping quarters**

Once they got there, Shifu asked,"What did you want to talk about?"

Su replied,"Well, I was thinking that today would be a good day to tell the citezens of the Valley of Peace that the Wu Sisters are no longer evil."

Shifu shook his head and said,"No. I think we should wait until DB has remembered on his own about you guys formerly being evil. Who knows how he will react if he doesn't remember it on his own."

Su said,"Understand." They then walked back to the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

When they entered, everyone was done, except DB who had taken the pot and was eating straight out of it. They both stopped in there tracks and stared with mouths hanging open. The rest also had there mouths hanging open. Wan was standing, staring at the also standing DB. You couldn't tell if her mouth was open or not, but they all guessed it was.

When DB sat the pot down, he turned to see everyone staring at him. He said,"What? I asked if anyone else wanted somemore and you all said no and told me to eat my fill. I ate my fill."

Shifu said,"Well, you have never eaten that much before. Neither has Po. It is just a little surprising."

Wan had overcome her shock and said,"Well, he was asleep for five days and at the other meals, he only had one bowl since the rest had gotten eaten. So, I can understand it."

Shifu said,"Very well. Everyone to the training hall."

They all left.

**In the training hall**

Shifu said,"DB, first try the seven swinging clubs of oblivian." DB quickly took the challenge. And just as quickly as he had accepted it, he failed it. This time without going through what he did yesterday. He came out and Shifu sighed. He then said,"Okay. We will try sparring."

They entered the courtyard to spar. DB went up against Po first, since he would go easy on him. As they sparred, Shifu said corrections to DB. After an hour, Shifu said,"Very good. Now we will have you do some strength training. You will run up and down the steps five times." DB ran out and down the steps.

**Five hours later**

Shifu was looking down the steps with Wan. Finally DB's hand came up and he pulled himself the rest of the way up. He was gasping and he said,"Four more times."

Shifu said,"Never mind the other four times. It is just that you have been able to do training that has made all of us gasp for breath after only a few minutes, and running up and down those steps five times is enough to make me start gasping, so I thought it would be easy for you. I guess your endurance is something that must be learned and you forgot it."

DB said sternly,"Ya think! Can we have something to eat?" After he asked that, he fainted from exhaustion.

Shifu chuckled and said,"Sure, we will have Po's secret ingredient soup." DB imediatly woke up and ran towards the kitchen. Shifu and Wan both chuckled as the walked towards the kitchen.

**the emperor's palace**

The emperor had just gotten Xi-xong and an eagle ready for their trek. The cloaked person asked,"Are you sure they will be able to tell that the Wu Sisters are there?"

The emperor replied,"Yes, if they are." The cloaked person left and the emperor said,"you got an eagle to keep an eye on him as well, right?"

Xi-xong replied,"Yes." He got on the eagle's back and they left. The emperor hoped the person was wrong.

**Who is the person? I will say that it is not who you think it is, for those of you who have read previous fanfics of mine.**


	7. Visit from the Emperor's courts

**Got a new chapter for yall. What will happen? Read to find out.**

The next morning was much like yesterday at the ring of the gong, except, it was a thud instead of a scream that was heard from DB's room. Shifu chuckled and said,"At least he didn't scream in fear."

DB opened his door. He simply said,"Breakfast time." Everyone chuckled as they headed towards the kitchen. DB and Wan held hands.

**Kitchen**

Po had finished passing out the bowls and everyone had sat in their usual places. Except Tigress because she had made these without the guidance of Po. She was standing in uneasy anticipation. Everyone had taken a bite. DB then stared off, remembering something. He shook his head and asked,"Do the Wu Sisters live in a volcano when they aren't here?" They all nodded. DB just shrugged and said,"Okay. Weird place to call home. Also, the soup is only a little sub-par compared to Po's, but it is still incredible."

The others all agreed. Tigress calmed down and took her seat next to Po and started eating. Then Zeng came in with a worried expression. He said,"Master Shifu, the emperor has sent a messenger with presents, but there is also an eagle of the imperial palace soaring overhead."

Master Shifu said,"Okay. Monkey, take the Wu Sisters into the secret passage and no one mention anything about the Wu Sisters."

DB asked,"Why? What's wrong with the emperor knowing about the Wu Sisters living here?"

Shifu gave him a half truthful answer,"If one of your enemies has gotten to the emperor, he may have told him that the Wu Sisters were evil and that they were living here. Itt is better safe than sorry." DB accepted it and Monkey ran off with the Wu Sisters behin him. Everyone, except Po who stayed behind to do the dishes, went to the emperor's messenger.

**Sacred Hall of Warriors**

Xi-xong was staring at all the artifacts when everyone came in. He turned and asked,"Where is the Dragon Warrior and Master Monkey?"

Shifu replied,"They are doing the dishes. We had finished breakfast when you came."

He then turned to DB and asked,"Who is this?"

DB happily replied,"I'm DB. I recently recieved a blow to the head and lost all my memory. I even forgot how to fight. I've remembered some of it, but that's it."

Xi-xong said,"Well, since you lost your memory, I can forgive you for not using the proper etiquette with me."

DB asked in a confused tone,"What do you mean?"

Xi-xong said,"When there is someone over you, unless you are directly asked or told to respond, the one over you says everything."

DB then stared off into space. Shifu said,"He's remembering something."

DB went through his routine and said,"Do I know people by the namse of Informant, Wayward Son, and Traitor?"

Shifu said,"Yes. Informant is one of your closest friends. Wayward Son is someone who you had turned from evil to good and he looks a lot like you. He also has similar skills to you. Traitor is your archnemesis. He killed several people that were close to you."

DB said,"Well, seems like I have some people to look forward to seeing and one to look forward to killing."

Shifu said,"I do not think you will kill Traitor. He has been through many things that would normally cause death, but survived. You also took out one of his eyes and made a scar on his cheek of the number thirteen as a banishment."

DB asked,"Am I always gruesome?"

Shifu replied,"Only when angered."

Then Po and Monkey came in, both wet. Everyone knew that once Monkey came in, a water fight started. Xi-xong just said,"Now, I can pass out the gifts." He then walked up next to a cart that was sitting next to the pool of water. He said,"I have a gift for each of you except DB since we did not know you lived here." He started passing out gifts and as he was doing so, he said their titles."For the Dragon Warrior. Master Tigress. Master Mantis. Master Viper. Master Monkey. Master Crane. And finally, Grandmaster Shifu. Now please wait until I have left to open these. Also, I would like a tour of this magniificent place. They then proceeded to show him everything

**Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, an hour later**

Shifu said,"And finally, this is the Sacred Peach Tree of heavenly Wisdom. Many of us go here to be alone. Or to visit with the former Grandmaster Oogway. DB comes-or came-out here just to think about his life and to wonder about what is going on in his dimension."

Xi-xong asked,"You have mentioned a lot about his dimension and dimensions he has talked about. Now, how is he able to go to these other dimensions?"

Shifu answered,"He is able to make portals to other places and other dimensions, but he cannot go to other dimensions right now, though."

Xi-xong then asked,"Why can he not go to the other dimensions?"

Shifu answered in a whispered tone,"He was banished here by someone that was his leader because he disobeyed. He had his heart in the right place when he was banished here, but he is now stuck here because of it."

Xi-xong just said,"Oh."

DB didn't know why Shifu would keep something about him a secret from him, but he figured there must be a reason, so he didn't ask. After the tour was over, Xi-xong left and everyone went into the kitchen. The Wu Sisters also arrived and DB forgot about asking why they kept the Wu Sisters secret because as soon as Wan seen him, she pulled him in for a kiss.

**Emperor's palace**

Xi-xong arrived at the emperor's palace in the late afternoon. The emperor immediatly asked him,"Are the Wu sisters living at the Jade Palace?"

Xi-xong said,"Most likely. Master Monkey and the Dragon Warrior did not show up imedidiatly. Also, it seemed like Master Shifu was trying to hide something. They also have a secret passage in there, though, you must look closely to find it. But, I also found out our friend may be evil."

They heard a voice behind them ask,"Why is that?"

Xi-xong said,"Remove your cloak!"

The cloaked figure said,"Answer my question first."

Xi-xong responded by saying, "Master Shifu told me of an enemy that killed many innocent people and of what we know of you, missing on eye, you might be the one. Now, remove your cloak!"

The figure chuckled as he removed his hood. It was not Traitor. It wasn't even a bird. It was a beaver. He then said,"I know that he may make out an enemy of DB seem evil, but DB is evil. He took my life away."

**Who is this guy and why does he think DB took away his life? Well, find out next time. R&R. Please.**


	8. The attack and Breakup

**Well, let's see if we find out who this guy is and why he thinks DB has taken everything from him.**

Xi-xong said,"Okay, so you are not the one they call Traitor, but who are you?"

The beaver, who had really dark brown fur, replied,"Well, I have been betrayed by DB. He may make himself seem like a great guy that always does what is right, bt he isn't that way at all."

The emperor then asked,"Why do you say that?"

The beaver answered,"Ask him. He would tell you. Just make sure you send the entire army."

Xi-xong then said,"Well, he wouldn't be able to tell us because he has lost his memory. Even how to fight. Though, he may remeber if he seen you because it is impossible to say what will jog his memory. Random things did so."

The beaver smiled and said,"Well, you won't have to send the entire army. Just make sure you send me with a small army."

The emperor asked,"Will you tell us what he did if you bring him back?"

The beaver said,"Yes I will. I will do it in front of everyone. That way they will know what kind of person he truly is."

The emperor said to Xi-xong,"Ready ten thousand of my best men for battle." X-xong left to do so and the beaver followed. The emperor sighed and went to his throne. He said out loud to himself,"I hope I am doing right."

**Jade Palace**

DB and Wan were sitting at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom watching the sunset. DB was gently wagging his tail. Wan had her tail lightly wrapped around him and they were holding each other. DB said,"I wish I could remember more of our time together."

Wan replied,"That would be nice, but you remember the best part of yourself."

DB asked,"What's that?"

Wan turned to him and said,"Just your personality."

DB said,"Thank you."

He then lowered her mask and they started to kiss passionately. They eventually fell over with her on top of him. They continued to kiss. She then wrapped her tail around his left leg. Things started to get more passionate. They continued to kiss, and they let loose of any rationality they had. DB's shirt cam off. He started putting his hands up her shirt. They were enjoying it. But, before it went any farther, they heard someone say,"Ahem." They stopped where they were and darted their eyes toward where they heard it

They seen two glaring figures. One was a red panda with his arms behind him, holding his staff. The other was Su with arms crossed, her tail laying on the ground with a little bit in front of her, and her legs spread. DB and Wan immediatly got up, with Wan pulling up her mask. They turned their heads away and down. DB was obviously blushing. He was blushing redder than the setting sun behind them. You could tell Wan was blushing by they way her eyes were.

Shifu said,"Next time try to control yourselves better."

Su said,"Couldn't have said it better myself." They both turned to walk away. Su stopped, turned and said,"Also, if you two go that far, you will both regret it for not waiting until marriage. And, DB, make sure you get your shirt on before you come in." She then turned back around and continued to walk away.

DB and Wan were just standing there, still embaressed. Wan said,"I cannot believe I actually wanted to go that far."

DB said,"I'm not sure if I should be surprised or not."

They then heard a chuckle behind them. They turned to see a glowing light. The light said,"DB, you should be surprised. I was sent here to remind you of your values." The light had a hand reach out and touch his forehead, and when it did, a brilliant flash of light came and when it disappeared, the original glowing light was gone and DB remembered everything he valued.

DB said,"That was weird, but I should be surprised that I almost went that far. And I should be only half surprised I _wanted_ to go that far, since half of me always wants to and the other half, which usually wins, doesn't."

Wan said,"I know. I gave you a test on that on our first date."

DB then rememberd their first date. He chuckled a little and said,"I'm glad you did that test. What time did our second date start?"

Wan chuckled and replied,"Midnight." DB then chuckled and brought her into a kiss.

**One week later**

DB had been through a lot of training, remembering few things. He remembered Wayward Son, Informant, and that he leads a group of ninjas. He also was not remembering how to fight, nor learning much.

DB was hit into a wooden wall, next to many others. He fell out, onto his face. Shifu was pinching his brow and half asked, half said,"How could you have learned anything about fighting?"

DB jsut said,"No clue."

Shifu sighed and said,"Break for the rest of the day. Also, DB, Wan, don't let me catch you where I did a week ago."

DB and Wan were blushing and looking down. Wan then kissed DB's cheek. He smiled. Mantis then said,"DB. Acupunture." DB moaned as he walked towards Mantis's room.

**Mantis's room**

DB let out a yelp after each needle was put in. He said,"How can you not find correct nerve points? I thought you had been doing this for a while."

Mantis replied,"Well, I've just never had to do it on a wolf or coyote before."

Wan walked in and said,"Let me show you how it is done."

Wan then started to move needles and DB relaxed and said,"That feels good."

Wan chuckled and said,"This is my favorite nerve point." She was poking a spot with her finger.

DB asked,"Why?"

She chuckled and put a needle into it. DB puckered up and she was there to get a kiss, before she removed the needle. She then said,"That's why." She then continued to move the needles, making him relax.

Mantis asked,"Where did you learn to do this?"

Wan said,"I'll tell you later." Mantis and Viper understood what she meant by that. It goes to her time of being a bandit.

After about an hour, the acupunture was finished. DB and Wan stood up and everyone walked out. They walked to the training hall just to talk with everyone else. Everyone was sitting and talking. Laughs were shared with all the talking.

The doors burst open without warning. They all stood up and took defensive stances. They then realized it was part of the imperial army. The genral stepped forward and said,"All of you are to be put under arrest for harboring criminals."

DB asked,"What does he mean?"

The general said,"The Wu Sisters."

DB was shocked. Su said,"Try to arrest all of us!"

Then, the beaver jumped over the soldiers and said,"We will succeed because of me. I was once a part of the same ninja clan as DB before he betrayed me!"

DB asked,"What do you mean?"

The beaver chuckled and said,"After we have arrested all of you, I will tell you."

Shifu ordered,"Wu Sisters, DB get out. We will hold them off as long as we can!"

Wan grabbed DB's wrist, and pulled him, following her sisters. The Five, Po, and Shifu charged at the soldiers, who also charged them. The beaver just jumped out of the room to follow the Wu Sisters and DB.

The Wu Sisters and DB were running down the hall, though DB was mainly pulled. He looked behind them and said,"Um, we have company."

The beaver was jumping back and forth on the walls, easily catching up to them. Su and Wing turned and Su said,"You two continue. We will hold him off. Go to the ladies of the shade!"

Wan pulled DB and they eventually got out of the Jade Palace. Wan threw DB over the wall. Just as he made it over, the soldiers shouted,"Halt!" Wan jumped over the wall. When she landed, she grabbed DB, threw him on her back and continued to run. She jumped onto a tree and then into the valley. She ran out of the village and into the forest. She finally stopped, to take a break and DB asked her,"What was that all about!? Why do they call you and your sisters criminals and want to arrest you?" Wan pulled him into a kiss, but he just pulled her off and said sternly,"Don't try to avoid the question!"

The authority he put into his voice frightened Wan. She took a step back. She never seen him like this before. She sighed and said,"We were hoping you would remember on your own. We thought it would be less painful for you that way. We also thought it would make you more accepting of it if you remembered on your own."

DB snapped at her saying,"So you were hoping I would still like you if I remembered on my own!"

Wan replied,"I half wanted to tell you because I was afraid this would be the result."

DB snapped again,"So everything you wanted was so you could keep me! Now, answer the question!" Wan was really frightened. She began to cry. DB scoffed and said,"You think crying will guilt trip me? Just answer the question!"

She tried holdering her tears and said between sobs and just plain stuttering out of fear,"M-m-me a-and m-my s-sist-ers w-were some o-of th-the worst b-bandits i-in all of China. W-we were a-a-also the most fear-rs-some w-wariors i-in Ch-ch-china." She let the tears fall.

DB was truly angry now. He screamed at Wan,"SO YOU HAVE BEEN MAKING ME THINK THAT YOU LOVED ME!? WAS ANY OF IT REAL!?" She didn't answer. She was crying too much and choked up and that one word. DB screamed,"WELL, ANSWER ME! WAS ANY OF IT REAL!?" Still no answer. DB said quietly,"Please tell me, was any of it real?" He still had anger in his voice, but it was calmer.

Wan said,"It was all real."

DB said in an angry voice,"Why don't I believe you? Ya know what, I think after thiis is all done, we should never speak to each other. Ever again." Wan reached towards him and DB said,"EVER!" She lowered her head and the tears just fell endlessly.

They walked slowly. Wan was only looking enough to lead the way. They eventually came to a village that was walled up. The gaurd recognized them and said,"Hello you two, long time no see. I'm sure your here to talk to Song and Tai Lung and not me, though. Well, here ya go." He opened up the gate for them.

They walked inside and they were in a camp of clouded leopards. They went to the biggest hut and knocked on the door. They herd a female voice behind them,"No one's in there." They turned to see Tai Lung and Song standing there. Song then asked,"What's going on?"

Wan said,"Well, the emperor has arrested the residents of the Jade Palace and my sisters and there is a beaver that is a ninja that seems to think that DB betrayed him."

Tai Lung was shocked, but Song asked,"What else?"

Wan asked,"W-what do you mean?"

Tai Lung asked Song,"Ya, what do you mean?"

Song smiled at Tai Lung then turned to Wan with a concerned look and said,"I know there is more. Now, what is it?"

Wan whispered into her ear. Song's face became even more concerned. She looked at Wan and said,"I am so sorry." She then pulled her into a hug and Wan just cried. Song motioned for Tai Lung to take them into their hut. He somehow picked them up and placed them inside. Then he and DB sat outside.

They sat there for a while. Tai Lung finally asked,"What was that about?"

DB said,"I broke up with Wan."

Tai Lung was even more shocked and asked,"Why?"

DB told him the story. After he told him the story,, he said,"Wan was only thinking of herself."

This surprised Tai Lung even more, if that's possible. He said,"No, she was trying to think of what would be best for you! that is all she thought about."

DB said,"Whatever." He then stood up and walked away. Tai Lung felt sorry for Wan. He knew not to go into his hut, though. He knew they needed girl time. Plus, he wasn't very goo on emotions, so he just stayed sitting. He began to meditate, wondering who the beaver was.

**Jade Palace**

The Five, Po, Shifu, and the two Wu Sisters were all on their knees and handcuffed. The beaver was stabding over them with the soldiers next to them. The emperor came in. Shifu asked,"What is the meaning of this?"

The emperor said,"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing with the Wu Sisters living with you?"

Shifu replied,"They have changed! It is because one of my students is dating one of them."

The emperor said,"Could they really change because your student is dating one of them?"

Po answered saying,"Ya, they could. They helped us defeat someone who had killed many innocent people. They also broke up a bandit attack."

The emperor slapped Po. This recieved a growl from Tigress, which the emperor ignored and he said,"I was not talking to you. And, from what I hear, this student of yours is not a hero. Now, where did they go?" The beaver said,"I heard Su say something about the Ladies of the Shade. I have no clue who they are."

Po said,"Well, you won't be able to arrest them now. They have an army of skilled fighters that can finish off what is left of your army and take out that beaver."

The bevear smiled and said,"Could they take you all out?"

Po said,"No, but why is that important?"

The beaver replied,"You all know about that mind link DB can do, right?"

Po said,"Ya."

The beaver then said,"Did you also know it can be used for mind control amd that I know how to do it?"

Everyone knew what was about to happen. Tigress growled out one more line before he did it. She said,"You coward! Using others for your dirty work!"

The beaver said,"Isn't dirty work when you are being an avenger." Then the world went dark for them.

**Well, how will DB get trained? Will Wan get back together with DB? What will happen when the Ladies of the Shade get attacked? And Will DB ever regain his memory? Find out next time. Course, for the last question, you'll have to wait untill the end. Well, please review. My favorite line,"PASTAAAA!"**


	9. The Fix Up and learning

**Okay, next chapter here. I've uploaded a one-shot as well today.**

DB was walking around the camp when Informant came through a portal. DB smiled and said,"Informant, good to see you." Informant stared at him. DB didn't know what to make of it, so he asked,"What is it?"

Informant replied,"Well, I'm glad you remember me. Now we will train the way you train everyone, which is very difficult."

DB said,"Uh, I cannot run up and down the thousand steps of the Jade Palace once, so however I was able to have great endurance before, I've forgotten. So, I can't do that."

Informant replied,"I don't really think you have a choice, since you have very few skills, making you a low ranking ninja. That makes me your boss. So, let's get to it." DB knew he was beat, so he reluctantly agreed.

Not even one minute later, DB was on the ground panting. Informant knelt beside him and said,"Now you will listen to what I have to say about you and Wan."

DB panted,"How...do...you... know...I'll...listen?"

Informant smiled and replied,"I know you better than Wan, and she knows you incredibly well. You always listen better when you are worn out. Now, Wan was trying to make things better for you. She was afraid of you being hurt if you were only told about their past lives instead of remembering it yourself."

DB panted back,"She was...only want...ing...to keep...me as... her boyfriend."

Informant responded,"If that was the case, she would have made sure you thought you were married to her and then had the others help. Also, she truly loves you. She would only want your happiness. When you were out cold, she took twice as many shifts as anyone else, she was also reluctant to leave when it was time to switch shifts. Sometimes she was even given shifts that were twice as long, just so she would have more time with you. She never let go of your hand when she watched you. If you still don't want to be with her after this, let me know and I'll tell her." He then left, leaving DB laying on the ground to think about what was just told to him.

After about an hour, DB found Wan. She was sitting under a tree. He came up and said,"Wan, I would like to apo-" He was cut off by Wan's lips.

When she released, she said,"I forgive you."

DB was confused and said,"But, you don't even know what I was going to say."

Wan chuckled and said,"You were going to say, and I quote, 'I would like to apologize for the way I reacted to finding out about you and your sisters past lives. I wasn't thinking rationally. I was only thinking about my feelings.' End quote. How did I do?"

DB said,"Almost perfect. Informant was right about you knowing me well." They then kissed again. They then walked hand in hand back to the village.

Song came up to them and said,"Good to see you two are back together. Let's get to training, shall we?" DB moaned.

After an hour of training, Informant came and said,"Let me try training him. He told me in vivid detail about how he was trained. Couldn't hurt to try training him that way again."

The chance never came to try. The gates were hit open and The Five, Po, Shifu, and two of the Wu Sisters were standing there. Informant gasped and said,"They've been mind controlled by the mind link technique!"

DB asked,"What's the mind link technique?"

Informant replied,"It is something only a few people know how to do. I only know how to protect myself from it. If you could remember anything, you would know how to do it. I won't be able to do this myself."

DB grabbed Wan and began to run, but just as he did, he remembered something. He smiled and turned around. He said,"You won't have to. I remember how to fight."

The group of mind controlled warriors growled and said in unison,"NO! I will defeat you!"

DB asked,"Who are you?"

The group said,"I am someone whom you should remember since you took everything from me! I know you have amnesia, so when I finally capture you, I will tell you who I am before you are killed."

DB simply said,"Release my friends from mind control and I will just go to you."

The group said,"Another lie. I'm sure glad I haven't had to listen to them for a while."

Informant said,"He is not one to lie. I have not heard any lies from him. He is one of the most honest people I know."

The group simply said,"You've been brainwashed by his silver tounge, like I was." They then charged at DB. DB just smiled as he got ready for a fight. He ducked under all of them and rolled to his feet getting back into his fighting position. They all turned around, getting into their own fighting positions. DB charged at them. He blocked a punch by Tigress and caught Su by the wrist, and threw her into Monkey, both of them were down for the count. Mantis tried multiple kicks, each of them blocked. As DB was blocking Mantis's attacks, he noticed Po rushing towards him, so he let Mantis kick him away at just the right time so that Mantis was hit by Po, but DB evaded. Mantis was out cold. DB said,"Three down, six to go." He ran toward Shifu. Shifu thrust his staff forward. DB used this to his advantage. He grabbed the staf as it was thrust forward and sprung himself at Shifu, who dodged the attack. When DB landed, he lunged at Wing. He got her pinned. Wan said,"Kiss her! See if that will break her of it!"

DB did just that. Wing stared at him and said,"Why did you kiss me, aren't you still in love with my sister?"

DB said while getting off of her,"Yes, I was just trying to break you of mind control by kissing you." Wing then said,"Didn't work." And she roundhouse kicked him in the jaw. When DB landed, he pushed his jaw back into socket and said,"Ow." He then barely dodged Po body slamming him. He rolled to his feet, only to get wrapped up by Viper, who used his arm to punch himself. Informant then jumped into the fight, realizing that DB couldn't handle them without his increased senses, which was something DB had forgotten about how to do it. Informant's first target was Viper. He pulled her off of DB, but as they were flung off they landed with Viper on top of Informant, kissing him. Crane had seen this and he was broken from his mind control. Informant pulled Viper off, who imediatly tried to strangle him. Crane pulled Viper off and knocked her out by throwing her up against a tree. He then said,"Heartbreak evidently breaks you of mind control, which is what broke me of it."

DB said,"Okay. Who wants to kiss Tigress to break Po of mind control?"

Crane and Informant looked at him and said,"How about you?"

DB sighed and said,"Make sure Po is looking when I get launched at her." He then rushed towards Shifu as the other two rushed toward Po. They quickly got him to look in the direction of Tigress, and they held him. As they were doing this, DB jumped at Shifu's staff and used it to launch himself at Tigress. He got a direct hit on her lips, this broke Shifu, Po and Tigress of mind control. Tigress hit DB hard and Shifu whacked him on the head with his staff. DB said,"Hey, I was only doing it to break Po of mind control without knocking him out. Looks like I broke three people of mind control for the price of one." He then turned towards Wing.

She said,"How were you able to defeat all of my minions?"

DB said,"Well, I just did, and when I get Wing broken of your mind control, I'm coming for you." He then charged at Wing, he started to do a kick, but Informant was able to stop him when Wing yelled,"STOP!" DB's foot was only an inch away from Wing's face. Wing said,"Thank you for stopping his foot."

Informant said,"No problem. I'm just glad I was able to help. Now, we need to get to whoever this guy is."

DB said,"Well, he must have been a ninja. Only a ninja has ever learned that mind link. Only a few ninjas have even learned how to block it. I remember only bits and pieces of it. Since he thinks I have lied to him, he must be someone that was in the same ninja clan. But, who is it?"

Wing said,"Well, it's a beaver with really dark fur. Don't know if that helps or not."

DB said in a suspicious tone,"Not sure. Are you sure you are free of mind control?"

Wing said,"Yes. Why do you ask?"

DB continued staring at her and said,"Well, you look like you could still be under mind control."

Informant said,"I haven't seen what someone looks like under mind control. You've just taught me how to block it."

DB said,"Everyone, stand back from Wing." Everyone took a few steps back. DB said,"If you aren't under mind control, attack me." Wing did.

Wan said,"She is under mind control! she would hav asked why!"

DB then proceeded to knock her out, but before he did, Wing said,"How could she trick me into doing that while I was linked to her mind?"

DB said,"Dunno. Guess she is just smarter than you." He then knocked her out. He then said,"Guess he was giving us some information to try to give me some recolection of him. But, I don't remember him."

Wan said,"Guess we will have to go to the Jade Palace. But, first we will have to wait for everyone to wake up."

DB then said,"We'll also have to wait for Informant to teach everyone how to block mind control."

Informant said,"I won't be able to teach them. It takes someone who knows how to do it."

DB remembered something. When he was broke form his remeberance trance, he said,"Didn't remember anything important. Let's train until everyone has woken up."

**Well, who is that guy and why does he keep on saying that DB has done somehing to him? Well, Review please.**


	10. Planning and Discoveries

**We are getting closer to finding out who this beaver guy is and why he hates DB so much.**

After about five hours of training, the uncomcious warriors started to wake up. DB said,"Welcome to the land of the living, sleeping beauties."

Everyone chuckled at this and Shifu said,"Same old DB."

Wing said,"I'm glad I was able to help by blocking some of my thoughts. Don't now how I was able to do it, though."

Informant said,"Well, that is the first step to learning how to block yourself from the mind link."

**Jade Palace**

The beaver was angry. He knew that DB would come back to fight him. Then, he remembered something that DB would not refuse, nor would Informant. He chuckled evily, and said,"Perfect plan."

The emperor asked,"What is the plan?"

The beaver replied,"You see, ninja law states that if you are challenged to a fight to the death, you have to accept it or do a favor for the one who challenges you. So, i will challenge Informant first. If I know DB, he will put himself in for Informant, which can be done. But, if DB loses, Informant must be killed."

The emperor then asked,"What will keep the others from joining in?"

The beaver chuckled and said,"It is against ninja law to interfere with a fight to the death. And Informant will tell them of it."

The emperor then said,"You really hate DB. Why?"

The beaver walked away while saying,"He left me to die!" The emperor just watched him leave.

**Village of the Ladies of the Shade**

They were all getting ready for the final encounter with that derranged beaver. DB said,"I remember some of ninja law. What he will most likely do is challenge either me or Informant to a fight to the death. If we refuse he will have his favor be for us to kill the rest. He is able to ask a favor if the fight is refused."

Po said,"That seems like a stupid law."

DB responded saying,"Well, if a weaker ninja is challenged to a fight to the death, he would want a way to opt out of it, so this allows it. Also, the favor cannot be something that will result in the death of the challenged ninja, or shows any sign of poseing a threat to the ninja's life."

Po then said,"Okay. Now it makes more sense, but how will we know that he won't have someone interfere?"

Informant said,"It's against ninja law."

Shifu then said,"So, when he does that, what will we be doing while the fight is going on?"

DB said,"Watch the fight. That is all you really can do."

Informant said,"Also, you can take the place of the challenged. But, if you lose, the one that was challenged will be killed. And you will either be killed or forced to do a favor for the victor, which has no restrictions."

DB then said,"I will fight him, no matter what then. Informant, since you can make portals, send Tai Lung to our dimension to get the ninjas. Tai Lung, just say you are there for the Informant."

Informant then said,"They will most likely take you to Wayward Son, since they think he is DB. They know I am DB's closest friend, and they also wouldn't trust you, which is why they take you to him."

Tai Lung said,"Alright. What if they don't comply?"

DB replied,"Wayward Son knows you, so just say your name when he asks for it." Informant then made a portal and Tai Lung stepped through it. DB then said,"Alright. The rest of us will go to the Jade Palace. Now, let's get going." They all rushed out of the village to go to the Jade Palace. They passed the village gaurd, who was unconcious, most likely from the group bursting in.

It started to become late and Shifu said,"We need to stop here for tonight."

DB stopped and said,"Alright. I'll just go and keep watch for the first shift. Next wil be Informant."

Informant replied,"How about I just keep watch all night. You still haven't remembered how to stay awake all night like the rest of the ninjas."

DB said,"I would really like to take the first shift." He gave a loo that told the Informant he had reasons for it.

Informant said,"Alright." He walked off, but not to find a place to sleep, but to actually be the one keeping watch.

Everyone found a place to sleep. Po slept in the center of the group, with Tigress sleeping curled up on his stomach. Crane slept standing by a tree and Viper was coiled in the branch above him and her tail was touching his head. The Wu sisters were sleeping in a triangle away from the rest. Monkey made a makeshift bed in a tree. Mantis just slpet in a little hole in a tree. Shifu went to sleep by a big rock with his master's staff next to him. DB found a rock to sit on.

He just sat there thinking. He was trying to remember that beaver. All he was remembering was the attack. That dreadful attack. He said,"Why do I only remember that attack? What does it have to do with anything?" Then, he remebered how he learned to have his senses hightened. And not a moment to soon, because a shurukien was thrown right at him. He turned to see none other than Traitor. DB snarled and said,"Aren't you supposed to be banished."

Traitor chuckled and said,"Well, I never was one to respect boundries."

DB then said,"Maybe you can give me information and I'll let you live."

Traitor said,"I'll only give information if you win."

DB said,"Why don;t you just give me the information and you can leave without pain."

Traitor said,"I would leave with pain. The pain of you being alive."

DB said,"Then I guess you are going to leave with two kinds of pain."

Traitor pulled out his naginata and DB pulled out a katana. They charged. Traitor jumped and swung downward with his naginata. DB dodged and swung his katana, having it blocked. He then swung his bo from nowhere, hitting Traitor in the chest. Traitor hit the tree that Monkey and Mantis were in. It woke both of them up. Monkey tiredly shook his head and rubbed his eye. He looked down and screamed,"TRAITOR'S HERE!"

Mantis had also been awakened by the thud, but he didn't realize what was going on until Monkey screamed. He said,"Great. not this guy again." He rushed out in time to see DB get pinned against a tree. DB kicked Traitor off and then jumped at him with his leg extended. Traitor put his naginata up to block the kick, but when DB landed, he swung his bo behind him and under the naginata, hitting Triator in the chin. DB jumped off and landed on his feet. Traitor tried to attack again, but he was caught by Monkey, who swung him upwards. He was then kicked down by Mantis. He was sidewswiped by Shifu. Then Tigress kicked him from behind and into Po, who launched him off. He landed in the middle of the Wu Sisters and Informant. Wan, Wing and Informant grabbed him up. Su craked her knuckles and then delivered a hit to his stomach that knocked him out of the grip of her sisters and Informant. He slowly got back up, only to get hit into a tree by Po. He decide it best to just stay there. DB said,"I had him."

Informant replied,"I know you did, but we wanted to end the fight quickly."

DB then walked up to Traitor and said,"Now tell me what I want to know."

Traitor said,"Alright. What do you want to know?"

DB asked,"Who is this beaver guy that we are going to fight? All I am able to remember is that attack that you led on the ninja clan."

Traitor replied,"He was someone that trusted you. He is also one of those claimed as dead when the attack was over but the body was never found."

Informant said,"That reduces the number to only three. Now, they would have all trained to get better. So, two of them would be better than DB at his best, most likely. The other is hard to say since he started at the same time as DB. They were really great friends. Did he give you a name?"

Traitor said,"Only The Avenger. Eveidently he thinks he is avenging himself."

DB replied,"He also has blurred the line between ,'avenge,' and, 'vengence'. An easy thing to do. Informant, send him away."

Informant did so. DB then remembered something. He laughed after it was done. He asked Informant,"You know about the portal of a thousand pains?"

Informant replied,"Ya. Why?"

DB said,"Well, an alligator has been there for a while. Think you can take him out?" Informant chuckled as he opened up the portal and an alligator screamed as he came out.

The alligator was shaking and said,"I-I-I'm n-n-nev-v-ver g-g-gonna take a j-j-job fr-from th-that guy a-again."

DB said,"Sorry about leaving you in there for so long. I forgot about putting you in there and then lost my memory. Now, get out of here." The aligator obliged quickly.

Shifu asked,"Who was that?"

DB chuckled as he said,"He's the guy that came to attack me when we went down to Mr. Ping's. I was only going to leave him in there until I got Wan back, but I sorta forgot about that."

Po asked,"How bad is that Portal of a Thousand Pains?"

DB replied,"I was in it for only two seconds, and it scared me half to death. I was paler than a ghost when I exited. I don't even want to think about how bad it would be for him. How long was he in there?"

Shifu said,"A few weeks."

DB said,"Wow, surprised he's still alive. I left someone in ther for a few weeks before and they were dead when they came out."

Informant said,"Everyone get to sleep."

They all went back to where they were before. Except for DB and Wan. They slept next to each other underneath a tree. Informant looked towards the Jade Palace and said,"You are in for a beating, Avenger."

**Well, now we know a little bit more about Avenger, as his name is now known to be. Looks like that alligator had some fun. Now, how many of you thought I had forgotten about him? Review please.**


	11. The Time of Memories Past

**Things are getting closer to the end. We aren't there yet, but we will be soon.**

The Avenger was sharpening his katana, getting ready for his fight to the death with DB. He looked at the blade, and it was sharpened enough to please him. He smiled and put it in its sheath. He walked out into the early morning light. He said to himself,"They will be here today." He walked silently into the Valley. Everyone was staring at him as he walked throught the town. He stopped in front of a round entrance noodle shop. He waited for the doors to open. When they did, the old goose said,"Hello. We are just now opening. You must really like noodles to wait there until it opened."

Avenger asked him,"Are you the father of the Dragon Warrior?"

Mr. Ping replied proudly,"Yes I am! That is why I named this 'Dragon Warrior Noodle and Tofu'!"

Avenger smiled evily and said,"All I needed to know." He then knocked out Mr. Ping and stuffed him in a sack before disappearing without a trace.

**Somewhere in the forest, with the Warriors**

DB was the first to wake. He looked to see Wan hugging him. He smiled as he stared at her. She then said,"I know your staring at me."

He simply replied,"How could I not stare at the world's most beautiful creature."

She smiled and turned to stare at him and said,"I love the way you flatter me."

They then heard someone ask,"You two didn't do anything last night, did you?"

They turned to see Shifu and Su standing there, the same way as when they caught them before, only without the glares. DB and Wan instantly went red and said in unison,"NO!"

Su said,"Good." Then she and Shifu walked away to get the others up.

DB said to Wan,"We should get some cat bells on those two."

Wan replied,"They'd just take them off."

DB chuckled and said,"You're probably right." They then got up. DB helped Wan up, but as he pulled her up, he pulled her into a kiss. She smiled at this, abd kissed him again. Within about ten minutes, everyone was up and ready to go. Po was ready because Tigress gave him a kiss.

Informant said,"Okay let's get to moving. Also, no snack breaks."

DB then asked,"Why did you say that?" Informant just pointed at Po. DB said,"Oh." They all left towards the Jade Palace.

**Noon, outside the Valley of Peace**

Po asked,"Can we stop at my dad's shop for a quick lunch?"

Informant replied,"As long as no one has any objections." Nobody said a word. Informant then said,"Alright. Let's go."

**Mr. Ping's**

They arrived and table's were empty. Po said,"This is strange. Usually, the restauraunt is packed."

DB said,"I don't here anyone in the kitchen or anywhere in the building, for that matter."

Po quickly ran inside. He was yelling,"DAD!?" all the way. He cam eback out and said,"He's nowhere to be found!"

DB said,"He must of been taken by Avenger."

Po asked,"Why would he take my dad?"

DB answered,"He's a bad guy. Does he really need a reason for anything?" Everyone knew this to be true. DB then said,"Let's get to the Jade Palace."

They all took off in a dead sprint for the Jade Palace.

**Jade Palace**

Avenger was standing the same place that Shifu was for the Dragon Warrior tournament. He had all of the Emperor's soldiers behind him. He was ready to fight. Then, the Warrior's jumped over the wall. Po and DB said in unison,"Our fist's hunger for justice." Then DB's stomach growled. He said,"That was my, uh, fist." Then Po's stomach did the same thing and he said,"Uh, same here."

Avenger said,"I really don't care what part of you made that sound. You are all going to die. Now, I challenge Informant to a fight to the death!"

DB stepped forward and said,"I will take his place."

Avenger replied,"I knew you would." He then jumped down and the other warriors took seats in the stands. DB pulled out a katana. Avenger did the same. They stood there, just watching the other. It was deathly quiet. DB ade a shift in his ppose, but Avenger did not move. DB then said,"Why do you want me dead?"

Avenger replied,"You left me for dead!"

DB aksed,"What do you mean?"

Avenger said,"Do you remember when the nnja clan was attacked?"

DB answered,"Yes."

Avenger then said,"Do you remember what happened right before you were told of the attack?"

DB answered,"I walked in on it."

Avenger said,"Precisly. You walked off and left me!"

DB asked,"When and where did I leave you?"

Avenger said,"It's a long story."

DB answered,"We've got time."

Avenger started his story,"It all started back when we first joined together..."

_Flashback(Avenger's POV)_

_We were close friends. We trained together, both in and out of the ninja territory. We were rapidly increasing in skills. We were training one day, when we came to a cliff. We could easily see the other side. I asked,"Do you want to try to jump it?"_

_You answered,"No. We probably won't make it. We may be good, but we still have a lot to learn. Who knows. We may never be able to make it across."_

_I replied,"Okay. Well, let's gat back to the base."_

_You agreed saying,"Ya, they may be wondering where we are."_

_We both started to leave, but I slipped on a slick rock and fell down the cliff. I was able to grab onto a ledge before I went all the way down. You came running over yelling my name. You spotted me and said,"Hang on! Don't move!"_

_I replied,"Wasn't intending on it!"_

_You quickly put your ninja sword into your bo. You reached it down to me, but it was a little short. You yelled down,"I'll be right back with some help!"_

_I yelled,"Please, don't leave!"_

_You said,"I'll be right back, I need to get someone else to help get you, just make sure to stay on there!"_

_You then left. Right after you left, a fire started. I thought to myself,'He didn't start that fire! He couldn't have! He said he's my friend.'_

_But, then, I seen one of our ninjas get thrown from the cliff and someone yell your name and say that he was a great ally. I thought it couldn't be true, but then I heard you say,"With these ninjas dead, nothing is stopping me from becoming the best ninja ever!" You then laughed maniacally. I then knew that the only way for me to ge back ontop, was to do it myself. I waited until the ninjas were all gone, before I found a way up. When I did, the fire was still ther, so I went around and went to where the sensei was, but he was dead, and I heard someone say,"He was the first one here. He even killed the ninjas that killed the sensei."_

_I knew that I would die next if I showed my face. So, I ran off to train and get better..._

_end flashback(normal POV)_

"...all to defeat you. Now we will finally see who's training paid off more."

DB was in complete shock, as was everyone else. DB said,"It couldn't have been. I remember getting back to the clan and it was in total flames. I was knocked to the ground. I got back to my feet and got frozen in fear. My master attacked him, but got killed himself. That is what gave me the strength to fight them off. I arrived to the sensei in time to see him get killed."

Avenger screamed,"LIES!" He then lunged at DB, who was ready for the toughest fight of his life.

**So, that is Avenger's story. Wonder what really happened. I will now use the ninja mind link to get you to leave a review.**


	12. The Fight of Life

**The fight is starting. So, who's training paid off more and what is the full story?**

DB blocked the strike, but he was pushed back. Avenger jumped backwards, landing on his feet. He charged again. He swung at DB, who ducked, but the Avenger spun and hit DB with his tail, sending DB flying. DB quickly got back onto his feet, only to be struck by a bo. DB only looked up from where he laid, to see Avenger swinging down with a naginata. DB rolled out of the way, then tripped Avenger. He lept away and pulled out his bow and drew an arrow. He fired. It was blocked, so DB just fired several arrows at blinding speed. Avenger kept slicing them away with his ninja sword. He then caught one. DB then broke his bow over his knee, as was required by ninja code. He then ran towards him, using the broken bow as a weapon. It was very effective. He landed several hits and even took away Avenger's ninja sword, getting it stuck in a wall.

As he was fighting, Tai Lung jumped through a portal with an army of ninjas. They all took a seat to watch. One of the ninjas took out a bag of popcorn. DB noticed this and said,"Time out!"

Avenger asked,"What is it?"

DB went into the stands and asked the ninja,"Got another bag of popcorn?"

The ninja pulled out a bag. DB took it and started eating. Avenger said,"Seriously!?"

DB said with a mouth full of popcorn,"Hey, I haven't had much to eat lately." The ninjas then proceeded to hand out more bags of popcorn. DB then yelled towards the gaurds,"You guys want some?"

The lead gaurd said,"Why not?" They all came down and got some popcorn. Avenger just stood dumbfounded as everyone was eating popcorn. Even the emperor had a bag.

After DB finished his bag he said,"Alright, let's get back to fighting." He wiped off his mouth and took his stance. He quickly dodged an attack by Avenger. Avenger turned around and charged, only to go through a cloud of smoke. He turned to see DB standing in the same place he had been before, and he said,"Wow. You are really inaccurate, aren't you?" Avenger growled and lunged again, but landed a hit with the end of the handle. DB then grabbed out a kusari-gama. He swung the weighted end at Avenger, who dodged. But, he did not expect DB to catch the weighted end and swing the sickle end at him. He got a scratch. Everyone in the stands cheered. Avenger charged again. DB blocked the katana with the chain. He used the little remaining bit to swing the weighted end at Avenger, knocking him away. Avenger swung again. This time, DB tried dodging, and he got a cut across his abdomen. He grabbed his stomach. This recieved cheers from the gaurds on the stairs. DB grabbed out the dart tube, and swung it around his fingers like a miniature bo. Avenger cgarged again. His sword got blocked by the tube. DB then twirled it around to where the blade was pinned on the ground. He then kicked the blade, breaking it. He then hit Avenger in the chest with the end of the tube. You could distinctly hear a crack from the Avenger's ribs. Everyone winced at that. Avenger looked up to see DB with a chigiriki. He was swinging it around and said,"Maybe this will knock some sense into you." He ran at Avenger and swung the chigiriki at his head. He missed and hit wall with it. Some rocks flew off of the wall and a crater about a three foot radius was formed. Avenger and everyone else stared wide-eyed at the crater. DB simply said,"I forgot to mention I got a new weight on here." He ran again at Avenger. Avenger kicked DB away, but he was hit. He was flung against the wall that he had just been standing on when the warriors arrived. He came out to see the chigiriki flying at him. He dodged it just to get pinned against the wall by a sai. Another one flew at him pinning his other shoulder. Then more came flying and eventually, he was fully pinned aginst the wall. He seen DB pull out his naginata. He charged at him, and Avenger awaited death, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see the katana mere millimeters away from his neck. He knew one false move and he was dead. He breathed heavily out of fear. DB moved the katana away and asked,"Why do you think it was me that led the attack? If it was me, then why didn't I kill you? Had I shown any signs before then of wanting to do so?"

Avenger growled, partly out of anger for being beat and partly because DB made a valid point. He said,"Why don't you just kill me?"

DB sat down cross legged and replied,"Because, I remeber you before the attack now. I want to bring back the friendship that we used to have. Please trust me enough for that. I will not declare victory, even though I have right to. Please, trust me enough to bring back the friendship." DB stared at him with pleading eyes, that even some of the gaurds were tearing up at them.

Avenger's features softened. He wept a little and said,"I-I-I don't...know. I remember hearing your voice and the other ninjas saying you were an ally."

DB sighed and said,"At least try to believe me."

Avenger sighed. He eventually got his arm loosened enough to where he could escape. He kept himself from smiling evilly. He then said,"I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again."

DB asked,"Why?"

Avenger replied,"It's hard to believe a dead man!" He quickly freed himself and ran into the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Something was thrown out. It landed with a thud and a cloud of smoke appeared. when the smoke cleared, they seen a cannon with Avenger on top of it with a lit torch a little above the fuse and said,"Shen kept some very good skematics on this." He then lit it, and DB stood there with fear. The cannon ball fired out and hit DB out through the gates to the Jade Palace. Wan yelled,"DB!" She then turned to her older sister, Su and cried into her shoulder.

Su and Tigress both yelled,"COWARD!" Su then continued,"You couldn't beat him fair and square, so beat him cheating!"

Informant said,"Actually, there is nothing in the rules about that."

Wayward Son then said,"But, the rules do say that he doesn't get the chance to kill Informant. Also, this makes me the leader of the ninjas, so attack." He said it so nonchalantly, that it took a little bit before they comprhended what he had said.

Avenger then said,"But, if anyone but the ninjas attack, i will order Mr. Ping killed. Course, the Wu Sisters may join."

There was a blur of black as the ninjas charged at him. The Wu sisters started their special. Avenger smiled as he grabbed a ninja and threw him at the center, breaking them apart. He kicked another nija into a wall. He then jammed a kama into the face of a ninja. He kicked the body into a group of charging ninjas. Wayward Son came behind Avenger. But, as he did, a ninja had charged at Avenger with a ninja sword. Avenger had grabbed the ninja's wrist and thrust the ninja sword into Wayward Son, then broke the ninjas grip on the sword and flung Way ward Son with the ninja sword into the stands and broke the neck of the ninja.

The ninja sword was in Wayward Son. Tai Lung was right next to him and was trying to stop the bleeding, to no avail. The others rushed to his side. He said,"It's just a scratch." He got up and said,"I'll do as DB would, fight until I'm out of breath." He lept out of the stands and Gaurds had entered and said,"you can fight us without getting killed." They had a smirk that vanished when Tigress launched Po into them, taking out the majority. The rest followed, spin kicking and punching several of them.

Avenger was defeating the ninjas easily. He was hit from behind. He was almost to the ground when a ninja launched him up with a bo. He was then hit through the air with a hanbo. Then he was hit down by a ninja wearing a set of Shuko on his hands. He hit hard and turned to see Wayward Son standing there. Wayward Son said,"You should have killed me." He the kicked him in the face with ashiko on his feet. Avenger tood up with three scars on his face. He threw a ninja at Wayward Son and three more at the Wu sisters. He then jumped up and jammed a naginata through Wayward Son's chest and pulled it out. He looked around and seen that all the ninjas were either dead or out cold. He then turned his cannon to Wan and said,"After you die, I'll kill the rest." He lit it and Wan closed her eyes. The cannon fired.

**CLIFFHANGER! Aren't I mean? Also, if you want to know about the weapons I write about, just go to **** fact_ **** So, that's all I have except for please review.**


	13. Surprises, Amends, and a New Villian

**Well, things are staring to heat up. Also, it appears that when I copy and pasted the name of that website, it didn't show up correctly. Anyways, the website is . Now, to the story.**

The explosion rang out through the whole valley. Everyone who was still concious stopped what they were doing to look at where the explosion happened. There was smoke. But, once it cleared, everyone seen a sight that surprised them all. Wan was still alive. But, even more surprising was, there stood DB with his hand fully extended, and on fire. He had a smirk on his face that showed he remembered evereything. Wan opened her eyes and said,"DB?" He turned slightly towards her with a loving smile. He then turned back towards Avenger and said,"I don't think that quite worked. Do you?" He then looked at his hand and said,"Looks like you set my hand on fire. That's...inconvenient." He said it so matter-of-factly that everyone just had to chuckle. He then snapped his hand and put the fire out. He then yelled to Po,"You know, it would have been so much cooler if you would have just done that when you threw that cannonball of Shen's behind you to put out the fire instead of jumping around like a kid in pain."

Po then said back,"Hey, it surprised me."

DB replied,"It shouldn't have been that surprising with the description that came with the weapon."

sentence, it fired. This time, DB just caught it. Avenger shot another one, but it was also caught. Again he shot, which was again caught. DB then said,"You are really ignorant. i mean, you keep on trying the same thing hoping for different results, but don't change any variables."

DB then got an amused smirk. He then started juggling the cannonballs. Avenger shot again, but it was just added to the other juggling cannonballs. Avenger just kept shooting the cannon, but it just showed how good DB was at juggling. Eventually, DB asked,"Are you finished yet, or can it be my turn?" He was answered by another cannon fire. He simply said,"Okay, guess it is still your turn."

Then everyone heard yell,"PO! You're alive!" Everyone turned to see free. DB took this oppurtunity to throw a cannonball at blinding speeds at the cannon. It exploded and made Avenger fly off of it.

DB then said,"My turn." He then threw another cannonball at Avenger, who narrowly dodged it. He then dodged another. DB then threw two and kicked another. This knocked Avenger down. DB then threw the other cannonballs too far for them to be of any danger to anyone, or so he thought.

**Miles away**

Traitor was sitting beside a small fire, thinking of how to beat DB. Then out of nowhere, a cannonball took out his fire he turned to just dodge another cannonball. He did some manuevers to dodge some more. He then pulled out his naginata and yelled,"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!" No answer came. He decided that DB must be fighting Avenger, so when he got to the Jade Palace, DB would be weak. He took off running towards the Jade Palace to fight DB.

**Jade Palace**

Avenger asked,"How?"

DB said,"Well, you just make sure your arm is stiff, your wrist is straight, and be prepared."

Avenger said,"No. How did you remember?"

DB replied,"Well, when you hit me, I flew into a building. I got knocked unconcious. I saw, in fastforward, my whole life. I also remember the attack on the ninja clan."

Avenger replied,"Then you remember how you betrayed us all."

DB said,"I never betrayed you, but let me show you what happened. It is something I recently learned myself. It is my request for letting you live through the fight to the death."

DB then touched Avenger's head, and Avenger seen everything through DB's eyes as to what happened. DB removed his hand. Avenger was in complete shock. DB said,"I cannot make you believe the truth. I can only show you the truth. Now, you make the decision."

DB walked away from him. Avenger made his decision shortly after. An arrow flew past DB, which he dodged. He turned around to see Avenger with a bow and arrow. He shot another arrow. DB caught it. He then threw it down. Avenger strung up another arrow. DB said,"What abotu ninja code!?"

Avenger said,"I'm living by my own code now." He shot the arrow, which DB deflected. DB knew that Avenger would never be his friend again. He then made many portals. Avenger shot an arrow, only to have it go through a portal and end up in the ground. DB then punched through a portal, knocking Avemger out.

He then sighed with sadness and said,"I'm so sorry that you have turned evil Avenger."

He tied up Avenger. Mr. Ping then said,"You might want to look at that man that saved me. He had a big cut in him."

DB said,"Wayward Son!" He ran up the steps.

**Sacred Hall of Warriors**

DB seen Wayward Son laying there, breathing heavily. He ran up beside him, making sure not to touch him. He asked,"How bad is it?"

Wayward Son said sarcastically,"Well, I'm running out of breath, my abdomen is cut, and I am about to die, so it's not bad at all."

DB said,"Sheesh. No need to be so mean about it."

Wayward Son then said,"Well, looks like there ain't gonna be someone to take your place while you're here."

They then heard someone say,"Is that doubt in my power I hear?"

They turned to see a bright light, but they both knew who it was, and they were both speechless. DB simply bowed to the ground, his forehead touching the ground. He felt a hand from the light and a gentle voice saying,"Rise, my son."

DB stood and said,"Oh, Lord. It is so great to see You instead of Gabriel." He then gave a hug, which was reciprocated. They released.

The Lord then walked up to Wayward Son and said,"Do you really have so little faith in Me?"

Wayward Son said,"Sorry."

The Lord replied,"Do not be sorry for what is the truth. Now, do you truly believe that I can heal you?"

Wayward Son replied,"I'm. I'm. No."

The Lord replied,"For your honesty you shall be rewarded."

He then disappeared, and Wayward Son was healed. DB then asked,"Is seeing believing?"

Wayward Son replied,"Am I healed?"

DB said,"For now, but that could easily change."

Wayward Son said,"But, we both know it won't"

They then left, chuckling. They walked down the steps. The emperor stopped them and asked,"What actually happened? Why does he hate you?"

DB replied,"Well, I don't know why he hates me still. But, I will tell you what happened the day that made him go against me."

DB then proceeded to tell him the story behind Avenger and why an anger was formed against him. After the story, DB said,"So, what do you think?"

The emperor replied,"I can't believe he had me fooled."

DB simply said,"Eh, don't sweat it. The bad guys are always the most convincing people."

The emperor then asked,"What will we do with Avenger?"

Before DB could answer, Traitor jumped over the wall and said,"So, You didn't change his name, like you changed mine."

The emperor asked,"Who is that?"

Traitor replied,"Traitor. Named by him." He pointed to DB.

DB said,"Ya, he betrayed the ninja clan and killed the sensei, or master. Ergo, the name Traitor." DB then jumped down.

But, Traitor said,"I will make a deal with you. If you will let Avenger be with me, I will not be in your presence for a year of this dimendsion's time."

DB looked back and forth between Traitor and Avenger. He sighed and asked,,"Will he stay alive? That has to be part of the deal."

Traitor said,"Yes. He will live."

DB said,"Okay." They then shook hands. A glow came from the clasped hands and a huge flash came blinding everyone. When the flash ended, Traitor and Avenger were gone.

Po asked,"What was that?"

DB said,"The ninja shake of agreement. It is the only unbreakable promise, at least that I know of. Not even those that aren't ninjas can break it."

Then, Wayward Son said,"Well, me and the ninjas have to go back."

DB replied,"Okay."

The emperor came down and said,"Well, it was good to see you. Next time I hope it is under better circumstances."

Wayward Son said,"Same here," as he bowed.

The emperor said,"You need not bow to me. I do not deserve your respect."

DB said,"Actually, you rule a country, so you deserve respect. You just won't get us to praise you." DB also bowed in respect.

The emperor replied,"But, what about what I have done to all of you? If it wasn't for me, many of your ninjas would be alive."

DB simply smiled, while saying,"You are not a perfect being. You make mistakes. Besides, they're all just sleeping."

The emperor replied,"But, they're bleeding." But, as he looked around he noticed that there was no blood and all the previously dead ninjas were breathing. He was shocked.

DB chuckled. Wayward Son said,"Just don't expect this kind of miracle all the time."

DB continued saying,"Expect the unexpected with me. But, it is not my power, but God's. Well see ya later Wayward Son." Then, Wayward Son and the rest of the ninjas disappeared through portals. DB then said to the emperor,"If it's okay with everyone else, would you like to stay for a meal?"

The emperor replied,"I don't think they will be wanting me after what I've done."

Shifu appeared beside them and said,"We would all love to have you over."

Po yelled,"Ya! That would be totally AWESOME!"

DB then said,"Look, if those two want it, no one would say anything."

The emperor said,"Very well. Let us go down to Mr. Ping's restauraunt."

**An hour later, Mr. Ping's**

The restaraunt was filled with nothng, but the emperor's gaurds, the Five, Po, Shifu, Tai Lung, the Wu Sister's and DB. The couples were sitting together, the way they do when they are at the kitchen table. Everyone was sharing in laughs and stories.

The emperor had just finished a laugh and said,"This soup is delicious. I must have the recipe."

Po said,"I'm sorry, but it is a family secret. not even the emperor can have it."

The emperor replied,"Well, then I will have to come here often for this soup."

DB said,"If you want, I can teach someone in your courts how to make protals, so it is never more than a few feet away."

the emperor replied,"That would be most splendid. So, you are dateing Wan Wu and have been for a while?"

DB replied,"Yes, and I have loved every second of it."

Su then said,"Well, since you remember everything, I guess that means tomorrow, we will make a public announcement about it."

DB asked,"Why?"

Su replied,"So that way we will be able to help more."

DB said,"You can actually help more if people think you are evil."

Wan asked,"How's that?"

DB said,"Well, first off, you guys can keep connections you have in the criminal underworld, so we can get information that otherwise would be unknown to us. Second, who else would be able to clear a street by their mere appearance? The only ones that need to know are the ones that do. Now, the emperor won't send an attack to you. And, the Five and Dragon Warrior won't attack you, and you and I can kiss more and talk less."

He then pulled her into a kiss. When it ended, he said,"Now, Wan and I have something to do, outside the valley."

Wan asked,"What?"

DB said in a fake shocked voice,"You mean you forgot that promise I made just before I lost my memory!"

Wan said,"Oh. Why didn't you just say so?"

DB replied,"More fun the way I did it." He and Wan disappeared through a portal.

Shifu chuckled and said,"Same old DB."

**Somewhere far away from China**

Traitor had Avenger propped up against trees not native to China. Avenger woke, moaning. Traito said,"Glad you're awake. Now we have a year to think of a plot against DB."

Avenger replied,"Great. Now we can destroy him together."

They then heard a voice say,"Hello, gentlemen."

Traitor stood and took a defensive stance and asked,"Who are you?"

The figure chuckled and said,"Call me mastermind. We all ahvea common hatred, and i have the plans to stop him. And, if _we _cannot stop him, have plans where he stops himself by making him do our dirty work. Avenger and I will do the plans until you can join in on them."

Traitor said,"Well, either you cannot block your thoughts or you do not want to, because I am reading them right now and you speak the truth. I love this new friendship."

Mastermind said,"Me too. Now, let's get down to buisness."

Maniacal laughter echoed through the woods and it would send shivers down the spin of any sane man.

**Okay, two more chapters. They are just a two-part epilogue. you will find out more about the mastermind later. Not this fanfic, but the next KFP one I make. Well, please review.**

**DB: And, if you don't do it for him do it for me.**

**Wan:Or me.**

**Me:How did you two get out?**

**DB:Backdoor.**

**ME: *Facepalms* I need to get security on that door.**

**DB:But, if you do, we wouldn't be able to get out and ask for reviews.**

**Me: Ya, but if Po finds that backdoor, he may come out and eat all our food!**

**DB: Okay, just give me the code to get out.**

**Me:No.**

**Wan:Please *makes pouty eyes***

**Me: FINE! Just stop those eyes.**

**DB:*picks up Wan and goes back through back door***

**Well, review, please.**


	14. Epilogue 1:Can you feel the love tonight

**Well, this is part one of the epilogue, and a song-fic. I hate songfics, but I can't help but write some.**

DB and Wan were outside the Valley of Peace. It was in the middle of the woods, but Wan had no idea where they were.

She asked DB,"Where are we, exactly?"

DB replied,"We are close to a place that I have had prepared for a long time to train you to use a katana."

Wan then asked,"How long have you had it prepared?"

DB answered,"About as long as we have been dating. I went through some nights without sleeping to prepare it, but I'd do anything for you. You are that special to me."

Wan was flattered. She blushed, but it was hidden by her mask. She then said,"This is more than you should have done."

DB responded,"It mat be more than I should have done, but it is as much as I wanted to do for you. Because you are worth this and so much more."

Wan then said,"Well, since you put so much work into it, let's go."

But, DB said,"Before we do, there is a song that I would like to sing to you that properly describes my feelings for you."

Wan stared intently at him, waiting for him to start. When he did, it was like he was wonderful and it was like he was speaking it to Wan.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you fell the love tonight (tonight)_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_that we got this far_

_And can you fell the love tonight (tonight)_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds _

_believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_

_that the twisting kaliedoscope moves us all in turn_

_There's a ryme and reason to the wild outdoors _

_when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

DB then grabbed Wans hand and pulled her while he continued singing

_And can you feel the love tonight (tonight)_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_that we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight (tonight)_

_how it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_believe the very best_

When DB ended the song, they were in a big open field. DB said,"Wan, before we go any farther, you will need to remove your mask in respect for what I am going to show you."

She did as instructed and DB crushed a smoke bomb and appeared in a ninja outfit, but did not have a mask on. He then led her some more. There were some glass cabinets. One held a torn ninja outfit. Another had a couple of katanas. Then there was a rack with wooden katanas.

DB stopped at the torn ninja outfit. He said,"Before we start your training with a katana, we need to give you lessons on the ninja code and ninja history. Sit."

She sat cross-legged and he sat in front of her in the same position. He gave her the lesson. Afterwards, he got up and grabbed the two wooden katanas. He said,"Before you can use an actual katana, you need to train with this. You will have the best teacher, so it shouldn't be too long before you have the proper skills to start training with an actual katana."

They then proceeded with the lesson. At one point in the practice, Wan said,"DB, I can feel the love tonight." She then gave him a kiss, which then gave her the advantage. She knocked away his wooden sword and put hers to his throat. She then said,"Nothing against that in the ninja code." DB chuckled, as she was right.

The ;esson continued until tomorrow morning. They arrived at the Jade Palace in time for breakfast. They went into the kitchen and noticed that the emperor was still there. He said, "I wanted to say goodbye to all of you before I left. I also wanted to see Wan's face." He reached up to pull her mask down, but DB slapped his hand away.

Everyone looked at him and he said,"Sorry. Ninja code. It is disrespectful for anyone, except her and whoever she's dating, remove her mask."

The emperor said,"I understand. Could you remove your mask?"

Wan shook her head and said,"I only want the privaledge of seeing my face to only be given to my boyfriend. I'm sorry."

The emperor said,"It is okay. Well, I'll be leaving now. I'll also be expecting DB to be at my place once a week to teach a member of my courts to make portals." He then left.

Po was the first to ask,"How did the katana training go?" A katana was at his neck in a flash.

DB said,"Does that answer your question? She learned faster than me."

Wan then said,"But, I did have a better teacher." DB pulled her into a hug, then a kiss.

It was interuppted by Informant coming through a portal. DB asked,"What do you want?" He was obviously annoyed.

Informant replied,"I have bad news."

**Cliffhanger for the two-part epilogue! What is the news? Tune in next time to find out.**


	15. Epilogue 2:Meet the Parents

**Well, let's find out what the bad news is that Informant has.**

"Well, what is the bad news?" DB asked this with some irritation still in his voice.

Informant sighed and said,"Well, some rival ninjas attacked Waywrad Son, and-"

DB cut him off by saying,"Is he dead?"

Informant replied,"No, bu-"

DB cut him off again by asking,"Is he seriously injured?"

Informant replied,"No, it's no-"

Again DB asked,"Did some other ninjas die?"

Informant agian replied,"No, you se-"

DB again cut him off asking,"Did-"

This time, Inofrmant cut him off by yelling,"WOULD YOU JUST BE QUIET SO I CAN TELL YOU!"

DB replied,"Okay." He was scared by Informant's outburst.

Informant then said,"Than you. The attack was close to your house and your parents seen it and seen Wayward Son fighting. He had to tell them about the whole ninja thing. when they asked him if there was anything else he needed to tell them, he told them about you being banished here and that they should ask you."

DB stared with his mouth gaping and his eye was twitching like Shifu's. DB shook his head and moaned, facepalming. He said,"I was hoping to wait until I came home to do explaining."

Informant asked,"Well, what are you going to do?"

DB replied,"I'll tell them. Alone. After the majority of explaining is done, I'll tell them about me and Wan with Wan in here. I'll call her in here through a portal. Everyone please go to the training hall. Informant, get my parents." Informant nodded and left. Everyone then left for the training hall. Wan left after giving him a kiss. DB sat in a chair, waiting for his parents.

After about twenty minuted of waiting, his parents came through with Wayward Son. Wayward Son was waiting for a verbal lashing from DB. DB just said,"Go to the training hall where the others are waiting." Wayward Son left. DB turned to his parents and said,"I've got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

His parents replied in unison,"Ya think!" DB cringed at this.

He said,"Thought so." He then sighed and began to explain his story.

**Training hall**

No one was training. They were just talking about what was going on in the kitchen. Mantis said,"I bet twenty almond cookies that he is gonna get grounded wehn he gets home."

Monkey responded,"You kidding. After what happened the last time we bet on him, he ate the majority of my almond cookies."

Mantis then said,"Oh. Right. Well, we don't have to really bet anything, we can just say what we think is gonna happen."

Mokey said,"Alright. I think they're gonna make him stop all of the stuff he does."

Po responded,"I don't think so. I mean, they raised DB into the person he is. I'm sure they will be understanding. He won't recieve pnishment."

shifu joined in saying,"I'm sure he will get some sort of punishment for keeping so much as a secret from them."

Tigress then said,"Yes. he will probably get increased chores."

Wan said,"He will probably only get a verbal lashing from them. He was keeping it a secret to protect them. They won't give a verbal lashing for his disobedience that got him here. He is already being punished for that."

Wayward Son came out of nowhere saying,"You are probably right, Wan. They are very understanding. They will give at least a verbal lashing. They also won't give punishment for what it has already been given for."

**kitchen**

DB finished his story and asked,"Well, any questions?"

His mom said,"Yes. How long have you been keeping these secrets from us?"

DB looked up and said,"The ninja stuff, about...three years. The crystal thing...probably...one and a half years. The secret organization...one year. The traveling through dimensions, a few months."

His dad then asked,"And when were you going to tell us about it?"

DB replied,"When I got back."

His mom then asked,"So are you here for two years or six months."

DB sighed and said,"Both." His mom made a confused face. He said,"It is six months for our dimension, but two years for this dimension. This dimension goes four times as fast as ours. Understand?"

She didn't, but said,"I guess so."

DB was confused as to what she did not understand. His dad then asked,"Is there any other secrets that you have kept from us?"

DB said,"No, but there is another thing I need to tell you. I'm going to have someone else come in here to help me talk about it." He opened up a portal. Before he stepped through, he said,"I'm gonna come back shortly."

**training hall**

They were all just sitting around talking, when a portal appeared. They turned towards it. A few seconds later, DB came through the usual way. He got up and said,"Okay Wan, I'm ready to tell them." She got up and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it and said,"Let's not be holding hands when we go through. I would rather tell them than show them." She understood and let go of his hand. They then stepped through the portal.

**kitchen**

A couple minutes after he left, DB returned with Wan. He said,"This is Wan."

His mom asked,"So, what do you have to tell us?"

He said,"Well, um. Ya see. How do I say this?"

Wan stepped forward and said,"We're dating."

DB said,"Ya. what she said. Thank you Wan."

Wan replied,"No problem."

His mom asked,"And, how long have you two been dating?"

DB asked,"Ya know the second time we defeated Traitor?"

His mom replied,"Yes."

He said,"A little after that."

His mom then asked,"how long before that did you two know each other?"

DB said,"A little before we started dating. But, we really got to know each other within just a little bit of time and we are doing really well. I've even taught her how to use a katana and ninja code."

His dad asked a question that she was used to being asked. "Why do you wear a mask?"

She chuckled and said,"Many people ask me that. I don't know. I've worn it for so long that I forgot why I started wearing it."

His dad then asked,"how did you two get together?"

DB said,"Well, it was a funny story. You see, we had just beat Traitor, well, i did with the Wu Xi fingerhold. Anyway, her oldest sister, Su, came up and said that she liked meeting me and gave me a kiss on my right cheek. Then her other sister, Wing, came up and said same here and gave me a kiss on my left cheek. Now, how about we show them this part."

Wan chuckled. DB then said,"We'll start from wher she came up to me."

Wan looked down and sighed the way she did after they beat Traitor. She then grabbed him they way she did as well. His parents stared wide-eyed. DB chuckled and said,"That was the reaction of everyone else. even i was shocked. she left and I looked back and forth between where she laft and everyone else. I finally said,'At least I'm not the only one surprised by that.'"

Wan then continued the story,"Outside the castle, Su stopped us and asked me what kissing him was about. She asked if I loved him. I only nodded. she told me to go back in and tell him."

DB took over again and said,"She came back in, and now let's act out this part again, starting from when you came in again." He then got into the position that he was in when she had come in that day.

Wan then said,"I have two questions for you. Did you like that kiss and do you want more?"

DB said,"Let me answer you this way." He then did the same thing as he did before. He then said,"Out of the acting a little bit, eveyone was even more shocked and some fell over. Now back to the acting.." He then turned to Wan and said,"How about we do that agian with both of us prepared."

Wan said,"Okay." they then kissed again. After they broke, they sat down the way they do for meals.

DB's parents were still in shock. His mom was the first to speak."That does not seem like you."

DB shrugged and said,"Well, she's incredible enough for me to act differently. She even makes me forget my anger. All by showing up. Or she can make me forget why I'm angry by kissing me." His dad then asked,"What did she do before you two met?"

DB said,"I was afraid that was coming. She was a bandit with her sisters. They've changed, though."

His mom then said,"Well, you can explain that story later. We will get back to our dimension. Make sure you tell us all your adventures when you get back."

Wan got off and he went to hug them. He said,"I'm glad you two aren't too angry."

His mom replied,"Well, we know you were keeping it a secret to protect us."

DB then said,"don't tell any of the family about this. I want to surprise them with Wan, as well."

His mom replied,"Don't worry. We won't."

DB then opened a portal and said,"See ya later. Gonna be a long six months for you."

His dad replied,"But it's gonna be longer for you."

DB chuckled with his dad and Wan.

His mom said,"Well, make sure you treat her right and you make sure you treat my son right."

Wan replied,"Don't worry. I will."

DB agreed,"She will. She has protected me and has never intentionally hurt me."

DB gave one last hug to his parents before they left. He then gave Wan a kiss on the cheek. She chuckled and said,"That's not where my lips are."

His mom said,"Well, don't start til' after we leave." They chuckled and his parents left. Then, they kissed. Wayward Son walked in. He seen they were kissing, so he just left through a portal.

**with the vilians**

Mastermind said,"So, we all know the plans?"

the other two said,"Yes."

Avenger said,"Now, I will make him fall!"

Traitor said,"Yes, and I can be the best ninja ever!"

Mastermind then said,"Yes. We will feel his blood underneath our feet and we will be dancing in victory!"

The trio cackled at their plan, their laughter carrying on through the woods. A laughter so sinister that Satan himself would have been shaking from fear.

**The End?**

**Well, that's all for this story. Next story we will see what their plan is and we will also see more of this Mastermind fellow. It may be a while before I get started on writing it. Well, please review.**


End file.
